


My precious rose

by Kuroechan



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood, Drama & Romance, Human/Vampire Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Supernatural Elements, Vampire Bites, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2020-03-29 10:57:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 28,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19018513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuroechan/pseuds/Kuroechan
Summary: Nanase Riku And Izumi Iori woke up Finding themselves in an unfamiliar place and in the unfamiliar place Both encounter three people and one of them they would never thought to see again.





	1. Red Rose

"Ah! Please stop, it hurts" tugging onto the other man's white shirt that was now completely wet and see through, he whines feeling shivers all around his body.

"Shut up and stay still, your skin is so silky smooth I can't resist" licking the collarbone, his white fangs are now visible to see. 

"It really is smooth isn't it?" another man muttered nuzzling onto his thigh engulfing the fresh smell showing his fangs as well.

"Now now, both of you don't go overboard okay? We need him to still be alive after this even though...I can't resist either" licking his lips, another man came from behind of ----- and rest his head on his soon lowering to the neck showing his sharp fangs.

"Please....stop...." he cries out. 

*

*

*

*

*

It was the early morning for the idols of IDOLiSH7 which means that they need to start heading to work and some were to practice their choreography, however, there was still one person who was still in bed sleeping away leisurely.

"Nanase-san! Wake up already, it isn't our day off so we can't afford to be sleeping all day" Iori spoke in annoyed tone shaking Riku's shoulder being gentle as well but soon giving up and should just remove him out of bed as it was taking over five minutes, half of that time was Iori just staring and poking Riku's cheeks a few time but that didn't matter. 

"mmm...." Riku mumbled turning to his other side away from Iori before turning again back to Iori feeling more comfortable, he seemed to be having a pleasant dream with him smiling so much Iori thought observing him a little more. Before Iori could carry on shaking him, Riku began to open his eyes slowly blinking a few time before he latched onto Iori and hugged him with his arms over Iori's shoulder. "Tenn-nii! Tenn-nii! Tenn-nii!" he cheered snuggling closer to Iori.

"Te-Huh?" Iori burst out by the sudden contact, his head was spinning and his face went red straight away as Riku came closer and closer. "Stooop!" he shouted pushing Riku away grabbing his cheeks pulling them, "Nanase-san! Please don't do that again!" he then releases Riku's cheeks and sat up straight again. 

Riku blinked a few times "Iori! What are you doing here? Where's Tenn-nii???" he wondered looking around. "I was here to wake you up!" Iori shouted getting annoyed again and was ready to pull his ears and drag him out. "But where's Tenn-nii....was it a dream" he muttered to himself loud enough for Iori to hear, "Maybe that's why you was smiling so much and called me 'Tenn-nii'" Iori huffed. "Did I say that?!" Riku exclaimed not remembering that part which made Iori even more pissed at how Riku completely forgot about that. 

Feeling bad, Riku bowed and apologize. "Sorry Iori, it was just that seeing Tenn-nii again in my dream made me happy even though I know he is dead. He's been dead for four years now after that car accident." his expression soon turn to a melancholy look which Iori really didn't particularly like, his star should be shining bright with a smile not despairing. Iori came closer and patted Riku's head, "It's alright Nanase-san, I know that he is watching over you" he assured stroking Riku's hair. "Now let's get ready okay? I go call a taxi while you get ready and eat".

*

*

*

Finishing breakfast as well as getting ready, Riku and Iori headed off. The taxi was already there in front of the IDOLiSH7, they both went into the car paying before telling the driver the place they wanted to go. Iori and Riku couldn't see the driver as there was a black tinted window that can be opened when the driver opened it receiving the money, the front and the front side windows of the car were also tinted so they couldn't see the driver. Both did think it was a little strange but didn't think too much about, they could still see the outside with their windows not being tinted and could see the outside. 

As the Taxi began moving, driving off to the Takanashi production, Iori and Riku talked about their next day off which was next week thinking to go shopping or going to the bakery where Iori's parents work. Deciding to do both and ending the conversation, Riku looked out the window to see the path but could see no one. It was also strange how the view was different from the one he sees when he goes to Takanashi production in a taxi, maybe it was a short cut? He thought to himself resting his chin on the palm of his hand. Moments later the view changed as the taxi entered a dark tunnel, They both never seen a tunnel way that would lead to Takanashi production and was getting a little worried if the driver might be mistaken and going the wrong way. 

"Um excuse me but-" Riku began but not finishing his sentence as he smelled a sweet aroma beginning to fill the car, he forced his eyes to stay open but it didn't work. Iori felt the effects of the smell as well and turned to see if Riku was alright, he could see Riku was trying to force his eyes open resisting the effects but it was futile. He also felt like he couldn't keep them open and felt tired but smelled a pleasant scent before losing all consciousness, Riku also couldn't resist anymore closing his eyes as his consciousness drifted away with him leaning against Iori. 

At the front of the taxi, the driver opened his window and peered out to see the two idols were now asleep. Smiling, the driver looked back to the front but his eyes were distant and dull, like someone is controlling him right now.

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

Riku awoke, opening his eyes to see an unfamiliar place sitting on a wooden bench. Looking around, he could see that he was in some kind of garden with rose bushes and hedges, the roses were a pure white colour. "Is it nighttime already?" he thought to himself gazing up to see that it was night but the moon was red instead. Remembering everything that had happened he instantly glanced around to find that Iori wasn't with him, his head banging with pain as the lingering effect of that smell was still present. Soon he began panicking and question things: what happened? Where was he? Where's Iori? How long was he out for? What is he supposed to do now?

"Oho, is my little rose finally awake?" a small chuckled was heard behind Riku. Turning around as quickly as he can he was suddenly stopped as a hand clutched onto his chin tightly coming closer to Riku's face. "Eek!" he gasped, the hand of the man was cold to the touch, he was tall, pale and had silver hair contrasting to his silver eyes too. "I've been waiting for you, I had enough drinking animal's blood or tomatoes juice. Would you be a good little rose and let me do as I want?" his left hand glided down to Riku's left arm where he lifted it a little and came closer, he then rolled up Riku's short sleeve and pressed his lips against it making Riku shiver. What was going on? What is this man planning on doing? He kept thinking to himself squinting his eyes afraid on what's going to happen next.

"You should stop that you know? You might scare the poor person" another voice spoke, opening his eyes again he turned to see another guy behind him and came out of nowhere. "Hello there." he waved having a sweet smile, his skin was more tanned then the other man and his hair was brown just like his golden brown eyes. He came closer to Riku and smelled the scent he gave off "Wow! You really do smell so sweet! It's almost the same as the other person" he smiled coming closer and rolled Riku's sleeved on the right. "Wait you said another person? Where is he now?" Riku questioned trying to get out of both of the men's grasp. "Oi, you said that I should stop but your doing it now." the other man shouted lifting his face off from Riku's arm ignoring Riku's question. "I'm sorry but the smell is just so sweet I want him all to myself" he then rubbed his face against Riku's arm.

"Hey! He's my precious rose!"

"No! He's my precious rose!" 

"Enough! He's not either of you two, now shut up!" a new voice was heard when it shouted out loud.

Again it was behind Riku but he gave up on turning to see who it was and didn't want to look over. "I'm sorry my dear brother, did they both cause you such an unpleasant time?" he asked. He had placed his hands on top of Riku's shoulders and stroking them before his head was close to Riku's neck. "Could it be?!" Riku thought to himself turning to his left to see his brother Tenn, he was alive and hadn't really changed. A wave of relief struck him as he thought he would never be able to see his kind gentle twin brother but then had second thoughts, Why was he here? Could this place be the land of the dead or something? Did he and Iori died?

"I really did miss you. but from now on you must obey our orders and do as we tell you and try not to resist we're finally together after all" Tenn smiled. Riku didn't understand and wanted to ask a lot of question especially he wanted to ask where was Iori, but before he could a single word, he suddenly felt three sharp. Two on both of his arm and one on his neck, whimpering in pain Riku looked to see that they had bitten him and went through his skin with their sharp teeth. 

"His blood is so delightful~" the man on the right muttered.

"It has a pleasant after taste as well~" The man on the left mumbled as he carried on sucking the blood. 

"I've been waiting for this day Riku~" Tenn smiled before licking the stream of blood that was flowing out of the hole he had punctured. 

"What was going on?" Riku thought to himself not being able to utter a word with the amount of pain he received. He soon felt faint as he felt his blood getting sucked out of him too quickly and too much, losing his consciousness once again. 

When the three notice that his body went limp, they stop and licked their lips. "My~ I think we went too far" Tenn spoke as he wiped the blood off from Riku's neck then licking it off "Ahh. That was the greatest taste I ever had in my life." one of the men murmured. 

The roses in the garden soon turned to a bloody red colour soon after


	2. A Rose or A Star?

Finding himself in a dark empty space that surrounded him, wondering why or where he was. Riku wandered aimlessly not knowing where he was or why was it so dark and empty but taking a few more steps he found himself in front Tenn. "Hello my dear little brother" he smiled reaching his arms out opening his hand wanting Riku.

Riku eyes glistened seeing his other twin who was supposed to be dead but he didn't care, it was his twin after all. "Tenn-nii!" he shouted as he began running towards him, his eyes covered by his silky blush pink hair as he smiled watching Riku coming close to him. As Riku did came closer he notices and stops to see Tenn smiling that was showing two sharp fangs that were never there when they were little. "Fangs?" he questioned to himself, as he blinked he then was surrounded by two other males on both side of him, one of them held his waist whiles the other held his hand gazing at his arm with desire. Frightened he looked back to the front to see Tenn really close to him before all three came closer and took a tender bite leaving him to scream in pain.

*******

Riku snapped his eyes opened and woke up, feeling the cold sweat running down his face remembering what happened and the Tenn he saw before he passed out. Surely that person wasn't his Tenn, he's dead after all and doesn't bite to suck your blood until you wouldn't be able to move again. Sittingt up from his laying position, he felt the slight pain on his right side of his neck and both of his upper arms close to the shoulder. They really did bite him and drank his blood, he touched his neck where the bite was and felt the aching feeling and could feel the two small holes. What should he say to Iori and the rest of the members? How about his fans, they won't be happy. He guess he would just have to hide it from them.

glancing around the room where he was in now, it was an enormous bedroom with the majority of the space being empty, he was laying or now sitting on a large canopy bed with laced up purple curtains that matched with the curtains on the windows, also noticing that he wasn't wearing his clothes that he had worn instead, wearing an oversize white pajamas that had red frill laces and a red rose crest, it was definitely too big for him almost seeing his bare chest. "Wh-why am I in someone's bedroom?! Where're my clothes?! What happened?! Where's Iori?!" panicking to himself as he looked side to side, up and down muttering himself almost wanting to cry with all the sudden questions flooding in his mind.

As Riku kept panicking to himself, a knock on the door was heard making Riku freeze and slowly look to his front to where the door was. The door opened revealing a male with brown hair, it was the guy from before. "Ah Riku-kun, your awake I see. How are you feeling?" he asked with a worried gazed coming into the room. A more clearer look at him than before, he was wearing a white suit with a pink ribbon tied around the collar and another one on his left side of his chest. Riku thought he was a gentle warming person but remembered him being a little creepy, biting him to drink his blood was a little off also being very unpleasant especially when he just dug his fangs into his skin. Deciding to stay quiet and not moan about that not wanting to get bitten again. "I'm fine, thanks" he simply said averting his eyes. He then remembered that man just said his name just a moment ago and glance back at him, "wait, how did you know my name?" he wondered as he worried in fear.

"The owner of this manor told us, Nanase Riku right?" 

"I see..." Riku nodded but still question about who was this owner and how did he know, before he could even ask the man spoke once again. "Excuse me but we should start heading to the dining room now, you wouldn't want the other two to be angry"

The first thought Riku had when the man had said that was the other two chasing him and starts puncturing him everywhere around his body to the point where he doesn't have blood anymore and was just shriveled up gave him shivers and frightening thoughts, "Right! I'm coming, let's hurry now" he jumped out of the bedstraight away still a little wobbly at first but carried on walking. "I still wonder why they want to bite me and then drink my blood, do they not have enough blood for themselves? If so why not go to the doctors and ask for more blood but then again they're drinking it....maybe malnourished? They probably tell me when I get to the dining room hopefully, I still need to know if that was really Tenn-nii though, it seemed forever since I saw Tenn-nii and he was only thirteen" thinking to himself as he walked past the man looking down on the floor trying not to make eye contact with the man.

"Wait, shouldn't you..." he muttered quietly to himself before thinking that it wasn't that important, he then followed Riku showing him the way before he'll probably get lost.

*******

Iori was in a dark cellar behind bars with oil lamps on the opposite side of the wall to light up the cellar, it only helped a little with the light being dim enough for him to see his surroundings. When he first woke up he was already in the cellar alone only seeing a silhouette that faded before losing consciousness again and now he was just sitting on the floor unable to do anything not having enough information for him to work with, he left his phone back in the dorm which didn't help; he didn't think that he would need his phone and always left it back at the dorms maybe next time he'll bring it, if there was a next time anyway.

Moments later, the sound of footsteps was heard becoming louder and louder toward Iori. It was a man with blush pink hair almost resembling a certain someone he knows of. It was already hard to see the full appearance of the man with the room being dim but the oil lamp he was holding in his left hand helped to see more clearer, Iori could make out that the man had a mini crown on his head, a white suit that had a red tie, his face was also pale like he wasn't alive at all.

"Here's your food" the man spoke bending to where there was a gap in the cellar where Iori was in and slid the plate to Iori for him to eat, the gap in the cellar was only small enough for plates and other small things but not big enough for Iori to go through unless he chip away the bars or the ground taking a decade to have a big enough gap. Iori stood up not wanting to eat anything that he gave him, not until he tells him everything, "Where am I? What is this place?" he spoke with a snappy tone. The man just looked at him coldly like he was just an insect to him and nothing worth his time, "There's no reason for me to tell you is there? All you need to know is that you'll be staying he forever". 

It only made Iori even more impatient wanting to retaliate and talk back at the man he still needed to find Riku as fast as possible, "Fine then but where is Nanase-san?" Iori's expression became more serious with him being more worried about Riku more than himself, he was important to Riku after all and doesn't want anything bad to happen before IDOLiSH7 can never survive without Riku. "Nanase-san huh...." the man muttered, "Riku will be perfectly fine with him enjoying his time with me and my other two acquaintances but if you intervene I have no choice but to kill you even if you are a human being useful for us. Although your blood is not as sweet and delicate as Riku's, I don't know why but his blood is just perfect we weren't even expecting another person to be with Riku today-"

"Wait, why now? Why not sooner or later might I ask?" Iori interrupted wanting his questions to be answered as quickly as possible. "He's eighteen isn't he? I had promise myself when he turns eighteen I'll take him back as my precious rose, drinking his lovely blood that I've been awaiting for till this day" a smiled was seen on his face as he said those words having desire and lust in his eyes. "Why do you even drink blood?!" Iori wondered not knowing anyone in his whole life who would drink another person's blood. 

The man's smiled and turned to a more surpsrised expression when he heard Iori questioning that, "Have you not realized it yet? And I thought you was clever" a quiet chuckled was heard when he said that smiling once again and spoke, "I'm and my other quatiances are vampires".

Iori's eyes widen, he did though maybe there was a possiblitly but hearing him say that made his worries even worse, Riku might die over lost of blood if them people were to drink his blood. "Why would you take us though?! What is your connection with Nanase-san?!"

The man looked at him with a disgusted face, "I really do want to kill you, you know? But, you're going to be the water for our rose to bloom beautifully so I'll keep you alive for now until when my rose won't need you anymore and only crave for my company"

Iori gritted his teeth and glared at him bitterly, "If you're talking about Nanase-san...your wrong...he's not a rose that'll wither away in seconds, he's my star that will shine brightly for all eternity!" he shot back. "Now let me see Nanase-san immediantly!" walking towards the man, Iori grabbed the bars coming closer almost wanting to kill that man.

Not fazed at all by Iori's intimidating look he sighed, "huh, this is futile...I've brought your food so if you'll excuse me I need to see my dear twin of mine" turning around, the man went off giving Iori more unanswered questions, 'twin of mine' could he be....?

"Kujo Tenn" Iori spoke, "that is you isn't it?" 

The man stopped walking when hearing that name making Iori to think it was really him, the person that Riku admires the most. He should be dead but then again he's a vampire. "I don't know that name" and continued to walk away. Sliding down to his kness holding the bars still, Iori thought to himself that if his only shining star gets taken from him that'll be the end of him


	3. No Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riku meets the other two again and when he was back in his bedroom he notices his opportunity

Riku and the man were now walking down the large grand hallways that seemed overly sized, above it had chandeliers dangling shining brightly as outside seemed to be always dark. They were closer now to the dining room where they were heading, Riku prayed not getting attacked or bitten when he get there, he prayed in his mind as he walked down.

"It's so grand here, it looks like a castle..." Riku muttered impressed and overwhelmed over how rich and shiny the place looked even though it was just the hallways he was looking at but the room he was in also looked big and grand with the pretty laced up curtains. 

"It is a mansion after all, so it would naturally be big, we was all waiting for you and had everything spotless and now you're finally here living with us forever now." the man mentioned, he had a kind yet lustful smile when he said the last part which gave Riku shivers and was puzzled on what he said but didn't dare to ask the man in case he angers him in any way.

As they carried on walking through the hallway, they finally reached the dining room and when the man opened the door, the first thing Riku saw was a large rectangular table directly in front of him that was wooden and polished. There was ten chairs on both of the long sides of the table and at the front was one chair probably for the owner of this place, he could see that breakfast was already ready with three plates set out randomly in front of a chair and one plate was placed in front of the chair for the owner who was still absent. 

"Oi, took you long enough. Your so dam slow I was getting tired of waiting."

Riku turned his attention towards the voice and found that it was the man with silver-ish hair with pale skin, his attire was almost the same as the other man both being white and formal. He was sitting lazily and laid back with his food on the table presumably waiting for everyone else to arrive. The tallest man who was beside him moments ago was somehow sitting in his seat in front of his breakfast and now Riku was the only standing up and seemed to be a the only bother to the silver haired man. "I- I'm sorry!" he bowed and apologized sincerely not wanting to anger the man, he probably has the highest temper so he needed to watch out for him he thought.

However, the apology only made it worse for him angering the man even more, "Tch, I don't care about your lame ass apology. Just hurry up and sit down! We already have to wait for Tenn and you standing there apologizing isn't going to do anything"

Just as he finished what he said, the double doors burst opened with a deafening bang making Riku flinch. The doors seemed to opened by itself as no one was there but few seconds later came a man who Riku remembers seeing him in the garden when he first woke up. 

"I'm here now so cool yourself down and eat." The man huffed as the door closed on it's own, he then glance over to Riku and smiled fondly. "Your scaring poor Riku now" he said suddenly disappearing and now reappearing behind Riku stroking Riku's right cheek from behind frightening him as he backed away and let out a yelp. "Shall we eat now? You must be hungry." Briskly grabbing Riku's arm, the man guided him to his seat and sat him down before going to his seat and sitting down. 

Don't know what to do, Riku obliged and starting eating as well as feeling his palm of his hands sweating hoping that the food wasn't poisoned or drugged in any way, the silence was also unbearable with only the cutlery clattering with the plate. As it was painfully quiet, he had managed to finish first having no intentions on finishing and now sat there waiting until he was told to do something.

Looking down as he fiddled with his fingers underneath the table, Riku heard the sound of the knife and fork being placed down. He nervously looked up to see the man who looked like his twin brother wiping his mouth formally before placing the napkin besides his plate and stood up. "I will be going somewhere to attend something so if you excuse me I'll be taking my leave". 

Riku however, wanted him to stay to answer his questions and with the courage he had mustered, he spoke, "Um- Excuse me but I have some questions... who are you? Are you really Tenn-nii? Why am I here? Where is Iori? Who are you people?" he stood up and began asking his millions of questions swimming around in his mind.

The other two stopped eating and looked at Riku, he could see that they looked rather bewildered and dumbfounded knowing that he actually has the audacity to asked so many questions to the other man. Taking a glimpse of those twos expression made Riku regret asking and wanted to run away and find Iori but when he looked at the man who he was questioning he just stood there, at first he had a startled look when Riku asked but his lips curved into a smile and lightly chuckled being amused, "Sure, I'll answer those questions but my, do you not recognize me? Do I look that different? Has my voice changed Riku? Do you not see your kind loving brother in front of you?" he asked outstretching his arms from both is sides showing Riku his full appearance, Riku had never seen Tenn for a long time but getting a more closer look he guessed that they are the same person.

"So it's true... that your... Tenn... nii" Riku muttered under his breath, his feeling being a mixture of happiness, relieved and confused? He remembered that Tenn had been in a car crash with the man who took him and the police said that he was dead and that his body was all in ashes from the car getting exploded.

Seeing Riku's eyes widen and his jaw dropped slightly, Tenn grinned even more. "That's right I am Kujo Tenn and I am the owner of TRG mansion. Sadly, Kujo-san the previous owner of this place died so I have taken care of this place instead. The other two in this room: Yaotome Gaku and Tsunashi Ryunosuke are my attendants although our status are similarly equal and the three us share this place." When Tenn mentioned the names he had pointed at the person with that name. "And you're here to be our precious human, our precious rose. The man who drove you here was one of my puppets that I had created to take you back to me and for me, Gaku and Ryuu to drink your sweet blood as you are eighteen now which mean that you don't have to worry about being an adult and just stay here with us. After all, this place is a vampire world meaning that only vampires exist here including me, Gaku and Ryuu. In this world, you are consider a delicacy because you are a human and a vampire would go to great extent to taste human blood, we are not aloud to have humans in this world but since you are my twin I've bent the rules slightly but at least we can be together now Riku."

Speechless, Riku stood there. How could Tenn be a vampire if he isn't one himself? Why would Tenn do this? Besides the new questions that were now in his mind, he remembered that Tenn didn't answered one of the questions he'd asked, "You still haven't answered my other question, where is Iori? You know the person who was with me" he repeated, could it be that Iori was truly dead and that Tenn didn't want to tell him before it could break Riku.

Tenn had almost forgotten that question and that person because he wasn't really important to him, only to his sweet Riku which was the only reason he is alive, "Your right. I completely forgotten about that, how about you getting change first and meet me in my bedroom and I'll explain it there. You still have your pajamas on but I didn't want you to know because you look so cute in them~" he pointed at Riku's outfit and when Riku looked down he was right. He had completely forgotten about those pajamas also the fact he doesn't even know where his normal clothes were.

"I'm sorry Riku-kun, I was about to tell you about it but then you was rushing to get to the dining hall so I thought you wouldn't mind being in your pajamas" Ryuu was the one who mentioned it as he remembered he tried to tell Riku about it but thought it wasn't important. 

"Uwaah..." mumbling in embarrassment, Riku covered his face with his hands hiding his red cheeks.

Seeing Riku blush in embarrassment, Tenn quietly giggled. "Pft, why don't you go change first and then we can talk in my room."

"I'll show him back to his room." Ryuu stood up and was probably finish with his breakfast, Gaku had already left straight after when Tenn told Riku about the clothes he was wearing. Tenn nodded and waved goodbye as he watched Riku and Ryuu leave the dinning room before the dining room doors closed on it's own.

*******

 

Riku was now in his room, alone. Once he had arrived at his bedroom, Ryuu showed him where his clothes were and then left probably doing his own things. 

"huh... Tenn-nii being vampire and wanting me to stay so he, Yaotome-san and Tsunashi-san can drink my blood... it really hurts getting bit by those sharp fangs you know!" huffing and puffing his cheeks, Riku put his shirt on and placed the pajamas on the bed that he tidied neatly. "I don't want to be here even if Tenn-nii is here, I bet that he didn't take Iori and he's back with everyone else and is probably worried right now. If only..." his words and thoughts drifted off as he scanned his room and fortunately for him there was a window besides the bed. He thought that Tenn and the other two were completely stupid letting him have a window in his bedroom, quickly walking towards the window he opened it and to his surprised was a large tree and a branch that was close enough for him to jump on it and then to the floor as he was sure that it wasn't too high for him to land. 

Riku checked one more time in case if anyone pops out in his room but when he was sure he was all alone he stepped out and jumped onto the branch before dropping down on the floor and hitting his bottom on the grass ground. "ouch, that must've left a mark" rubbing his backside trying to soothe the pain he then shook his head and stood up, "No! No time for that, I need to go back and tell Iori what happened. I hope he's still back at the dorm safely." Without another word, Riku stealthily and quietly made his way out of the TRG's state and began to run trying to find his was back. 

Back in the mansion, Tenn, Gaku and Ryuu merely watched the desperate red head running away and watched from a front window of the mansion.

"Should we give him a head start?" Gaku smirked as he carried on watching Riku run until he was no longer seen through the window. 

Tenn also smiled in amusement holding his chin up with his fingers, "My blooming rose, you can't escape no matter how hard you try. Gaku, Ryuu, Let's get our capes so we could at least hide ourselves from other vampires in case they know we have a human and would then target us." he then walked off getting his cape followed by Gaku and Ryuu, taking there time knowing that they'll find Riku no matter what.

*******

 

Tired of running, Riku stopped. Being sure that he was far enough he waited to catch his breath and maybe start walking instead of running, he noticed that he was now on a street feeling the hard concrete underneath his shoes. He was right besides a lamppost but the light it gave off was dim not even bright enough to see the floor but that's probably because it's a vampire world he was in and they probably have better eyesight than humans. Thinking that they have better eyesight, Riku looked behind to check behind him however, he saw no one. With a sigh of relief, Riku leaned his head forward on the lamppost resting for just a moment. "I'm so glad they're not coming for me, they must be really stupid if they think I'm just going to stay there." he thought to himself as he smiled knowing that he doesn't have to suffer anymore punctures from them. "I think I should start walking now before they would realized that I'm gone" with a final sigh, Riku backed away from the lamppost but whiles he was doing that he bumped into something firm. 

He knew that there shouldn't be anything behind him and immediately circled his body to see one of the vampires. "Yaotome-" his word cut off as Gaku grabbed his neck and making him collide with the lamppost, he let out a gasp as all the air inside him escape and barely breathing with Gaku's hand clutching onto his throat lifting him up.

"Gaku! You should be more gentle!" Stepping into the dim light of the lamppost, Ryuu walked towards them trying to reason with him on being more gentle. "If you don't be gentle then-"

"Gaku, stop hurting him. He won't try and escape with us around so put him down" Tenn cut off Ryuu and walked directly towards them glaring at Gaku coldly. 

"Haaah?! He was going to escape if I didn't hold him back!" Gaku shouted glaring at Tenn watching his every movement before staring back at Riku who only gulped in fear. "This will be your first and final time to try and escape, next time I won't go easy on you" he tightened his hand on Riku's throat making Riku choke for air.

Riku felt his heart beating faster, he was still caught by them and now they're going to keep a closer eye on him and won't let him escape. "Let me go!" Feeling the panic overwhelming him, he tried to break free from Gaku's grasp. Hitting, squirming, kicking and punching Gaku as much as he can, he could feel Gaku's hand tightening but he was too desperate to even worry about that. 

"You!" raising his left fist, Gaku was about to punch him but was then stopped by Tenn clenching on his fist. 

"I will not allow you to do that to our sweet rose, ruining him like that." he then lowered Gaku's fist and walked towards Riku who was still struggling, he cupped Riku's right cheek with his left hand and smiled reassuringly catching Riku off guard. With that opportunity he was expecting, Tenn eye colour changed on his command to a crimson red and gazed at Riku. Looking into them, Riku suddenly felt weak and tired seeing those eyes before his eyes began closing shut losing his consciousness. Soon after, his body went limp and when Tenn saw that he was now unconscious his eyes changed back to normal and turned back to Gaku.

"See, you don't need any brutal force to solve everything you bonehead."

Hearing Tenn mock him like that, Gaku's eyebrow twitch, right fist ready. "You brat... Want to fight me, I can easily destroy you within minutes"

"Ha. And I can destroy within seconds, it's true you are physically strong and Ryuu having the most stamina and durability but I have more superior powers that can dominate anyone." Tenn strike back at him grinning, seeing Gaku's expression being laughable to him.

"Let's fight right here and right now then if you think your 'superior power' is more greater then my strength." Gaku released Riku's throat making him collide onto the ground.

Ryuu being the only one who was watching the quarrel of Tenn and Gaku, the three of them heard the thud and saw Riku's body on the floor, Ryuu acted quick and quickly went to Riku's side and lifted him up. "You two should really stop fighting, we're lucky that no one is here yet and fighting here would be even more worse because it would give a lot of attention. We should really go now before someone would come"

Tenn knew he was right and that they should probably start going now but when they come back he swore that Gaku and him will fight and will annihilate him for hurting Riku.

"Alright, let's go. I think it's time for our rose to see his friend and have the sense of happiness and hope again."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been such a long time since I've updated this but I've managed. The clothes that Tenn, Gaku and Ryuu are wearing are the clothes from the Halloween card but I'm terrible at describing them.


	4. Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iori and Riku finally reunite with each other for just a bit but that's all they need.

Back at the cell where Iori was held, he was still desperately trying find ways to escape to see if Riku was okay and hopefully he was just back at the dorms with the others having fun. He still doesn't how long it has been but guessed about two days now with him barely having any sleep, how could he even sleep and rest at this time? It wasn't important. Leaning against the wall, Iori stared at his hands seeing that his knuckles had redden and bleeding from him hitting the walls trying to find somewhere maybe hollow and hitting the bars trying anything to break free from his imprisonment however, it was futile. 

He was never strong instead, he rely on his in intelligence, so far he can't find a way out only knowing that the people would normally come here to give him food and that's about it. 

In his deep thoughts, they were interrupted by a small sound at first. Iori made sure that his senses are more alerted and to never let his guard down, then he could faintly hear footsteps presumably coming towards him. However, he continued to stare into thin air ignoring the sound that was coming closer. Maybe if he could stay silent they would think he has given up on trying to escape and lower their guard down. 

That plan however was thrown out the window as Iori heard a loud thud besides him that definitely didn't sound like a plate, he turned to check out what was the loud thud and what he saw was someone familiar but was unconscious lying on the floor. 

"Nanase-san!" Iori called out knowing who it was and quickly went beside him, he then heard the cell door shut and looked up to see a different person who had silver hair and pale skin much taller and muscular compare to the other man who he guess was Riku's twin brother. "What happened to him!" Iori demanded to know glaring at them who probably had thrown poor Riku on the ground like that. 

The man grunted and turned away, "Oh calm down, he isn't hurt per say. You should thank Tenn before you would see some bruises on his pretty little face. Now, if you don't mind I'm going to settle something with that brat" the man then walked off leaving Iori and Riku alone in the locked cell. 

For a moment Iori was still a little skeptical and continued to stare at the entrance before turning his gaze to the redhead and shook his shoulders gently. "Nanase-san. Hey, Nanase-san. Wake up!" he continued for another minute until he notices Riku's face scrunched up and opened his eyes.

Riku's mind was still a little fuzzy as he awoke but with his blurry vision he made out a person beside him with black hair and smiling looking relieved. "I'm so glad your okay" hearing the voice, he instantly knew who it was and immediately sat up and hugged the person besides him knowing that person was alive. "Iori!" he threw his arms over his shoulder and squeezed him tightly thankful that he was alive and well? "You're alive! Thank God that you're alive, I thought I would never see you again!"

Iori paused as he blinked a couple of times seeing if this was actually reality, he wasn't ready for a hug but was still happy nonetheless and returned the embrace wrapping his arms around Riku and bringing them both closer. "Nanase-san, I'm glad that you're alive too" he then raised his right handed and patted Riku's head gently however, he notice that Riku was free to escape and wasn't in a cell like he was. Releasing his hold and placing his hands on Riku's shoulders staring at him with a serious gaze. 

"Why are you still here? You need to escape, you're not confined like me so why?" Iori lightly shakes the reahead's shoulders, he'd hope that maybe at least Riku can escape from this terrible place.

When Iori ask, Riku gave him a deadpan look like he said the most stupidest thing, "I can't escape knowing that you're here now! Besides, I've already tried and they've caught me. And now I'm back here with them keeping an eye on me even more I'm guessing." He seemed offended that Iori had thought on just wanting him to escape and not together.

"I want to escape with you Iori no matter what, we'll find away to escape right?" 

"Nanase-san... " It was clear to Iori that Riku had some doubts in his words but even so, he continues to smile and tries to assure him. The feeling of determination on getting out together grew even more not wanting Riku's hope to die. "Yes, me and you will escape no matter how hard it is."

The words that came out of Iori truly made him happy knowing that the perfect high school student also agreed. Wanting his words to be the truth, Riku grabbed Iori's hand and locked their little finger together. 

"Promise?" his smile illuminating the dark cell.

It took Iori by surprise to see that his little finger was already locked onto the other without him doing anything except let it happen yet, he didn't mind at all and went along with it. 

"Promise." he then gave a small smile but for Riku it seemed big and bright to him.

They both then shook their little finger before releasing it making their promise genuine and cannot be broken. 

With the promise secure, Iori was about to ask Riku whether he knows anything about them people who took them but notice two red punctured marks on his neck. Curious on what them marks are, he lightly touches the marks making Riku quiver in pain? "What happened... ?" 

Noticing that Iori's hand was on the bite mark, Riku removed Iori's hand from the mark and place his own hand on it.

"I really need to cover that up don't I? The fans surely won't be happy to see a hideous mark like this on an idol" Riku tried to laugh it off but it didn't fool Iori.

"..... it's what them vampires did to you, didn't they?" Iori gritted his teeth and couldn't look at that mark for any longer. "Even your twin did that to you... ? What a sickening man"

"You knew Tenn-nii?"

"Sort of... he sometimes come here to give me food."

"I see... yes, he is my twin. Kujo Tenn who had left me and then died in a car accident. Also, from what I know there are two more vampires in this mansion: Yaotome Gaku who has silver hair and seemed to be the most quick tempered and Tsunashi Ryunosuke who has brown hair and is more friendlier"

Riku and Iori continued sharing their information with each other and eventually Iori came to a conclusion. "Nanase-san, I'm going to stay here and try find a way to escape okay? Whiles I'm stuck in here, you need to try and find a way to escape or at least kill them, even if they are immortals there must be someway to kill them." Iori glance over at Riku double checking if he understands. Seeing the other nodding his head, Iori continues his explanation on the plan with his eyes painted with remorse of what he was about to say next.

"I wish for you not to be in any harm Nanase-san however, your twin and those other two would possibly drink your blood again from time to time so you just have to bare with it okay? If you don't obey what they say I'm afraid they'll never let their guard down and we won't have a chance to escape, they need you alive so I assume that they won't drink all of your blood in one go and won't kill you or me" 

'yet' he added on in his mind, he already knew that he would still die if they are not careful but as long as Riku doesn't gain true happiness from those monsters or feel content to stay in a place like this, he can still live. 

However, to Riku. The thought of getting bitten again only made him tremble tensing up. 

"No... I don't want to... it hurts Iori... it hurts..."

"Nanase-san?"

"It hurts Iori!" he burst out, his trembling worsen along with his breathing. "I can't do it! It feels like your life is slowly being sucked away, I just want to stay in here with you and not go back up!" he screamed out, Iori could only watch as Riku broke down. He needed to quickly find away to make him feel more at ease before those vampires would come down and wonder what was happening. "You don't understand how much it hurts and how the mark aches for hours! The feeling of two sharp fang piercing through your skin and flesh, it's too painful to handl- !"

His words was then silence by another lips locking onto his for just a moment before backing off

"That should do. It should at least calm him down for now" Iori had only gave a peck on Riku's lips but it still worked managing to silence Riku. 

"I-Iori?" Riku touched his lips blushing a light red, it seems like he was in a daze which gave the opportunity for Iori to try and comfort him. 

"You're right, I don't know the pain. But please, endure it Nanase-san. Endure it for me... and for yourself. Once we get out of here I will never let you feel that kind of pain again" Iori begged tenderly grabbing one of Riku's hand. "I know you can do it."

At first, Riku's gaze was focused on Iori's hand that was caressing his hand with his thumb lovingly just like how Tenn would do it for him when he falls over when they were little. 

"B-but" 

The two of them then heard someone speaking as the voice they heard came closer.

"U-urgh, that fuckin' brat. I swear, I'm going to settle the scores with him one day."

Gaku appeared through the entrance wiping his cheek with his thumb that had a small cut, he had bruises and cuts and seemed batted from some sort of fight. "Alright little rose, you're leaving here now. We need to start showing you around and if you are a good little flower I might go gentle with you~" his smirk sinister and terrifying to Riku as he knew exactly what he meant.

"No! I want to stay with Iori a little longer!" Riku then draped himself onto Iori loosely not wanting to go. "Please let me stay here."

"Nanase-san..." his plan on calming Riku down seemed to be in vain but hopefully his words of encouragement works. If not, it might take longer for him and Riku to go back to the human realm.

"I don't have time for this right now! I'm not in the mood to deal with your stupid ass whines."

It was already showing that he was in a bad mood probably from a fight? from what Iori had gathered but just like what Riku said, his temper was greater than a volcano's eruption. He can hear Gaku approaching with his foot stomping every single time before he reaches to where he and Riku was but instead of uttering any word Gaku kicked Riku brutally. 

Riku let out a gasp as all the air was forced out by the kick to his stomach sending him to the wall, his back made a crack noise before hitting the ground lifeless. 

"You monster!" 

Fortunately for Iori, Riku's grasp on him was only light so he wasn't also launched towards the wall but witness Riku who was already in pain physically and mentally getting kicked hard.

Gaku only stared at Iori disgustedly before walking to where Riku was lying. "If you don't shut up, I'm going to make your life a living hell." he then picked up Riku and thrown him over his shoulder and then walking off. "I can just say that little rose here had fallen asleep because of how boring you are, I can't be ass to have another fight with Tenn right now." 

Iori watches as Gaku walks off but before he lock the door he notice Riku's lips were moving. 

"I.. ori... "

he heard the timid voice that called out his name before the door locked shut with the vampire and his star leaving. He was alone again, but this time. He didn't feel lonely at all.

"Don't worry Riku, I promise that we will get out of this place together"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgot to mention that Iori and Riku is wearing their story 3 outfits, don't why I mention that but in case for future chapters that would need to describe their clothing for some reason?


	5. Navy Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riku spending some time with just Ryuu alone, how will it go for him?

Riku blinked a couple of times to see that he was back in his room, his blanket was covering his body up to his shoulders and laying on his right side where he could see his desk and chair. There was a shirt and a blazer over the chair that didn't belong to him but couldn't care less right now as he was too tired to even want to think of why it was even there.

There was a sore pain in his stomach and felt like wanting to throw up, he was still in his casual outfit with the same feeling of his jacket and trousers minus his shoes that were probably on the floor besides his bed but was too lazy to check.

Memories starts flooding in from what had happened before he was unconscious and remembered his promise with Iori.

"I just have to give it my all and bare the pain, for Iori. But for now, I'll get up later... I'm still tired." Thinking to himself he then proceeded to stretch his arms under the covers before rolling to the other side and closed his eyes just for a moment until he realize he felt someone breathing against him.

His eyes shot back open and the first thing he saw was one of the vampires sleeping in his bed, sharing the big warm blanket and was too close to his face even though he'd moved first. Wanting to scream, he forced his mouth to stay shut and make as little movement as possible definitely not wanting to wake up the sleeping vampire. 

"Just stay quiet, Just stay quiet!" he repeatedly said in his mind slowly moving backwards to the other end of the bed also wondering why that vampire was even sleeping in his room in the first place. 

However, backing away was a huge mistake for Riku for it has made the vampire scrunch up his face slightly and opening his golden brown eyes to see Riku's guilty fearful expression. 

The vampire only blinked sleepily before smiling friendly at Riku, "Morning Riku-kun!" 

"Ahaha.... morning Tsunashi-sa- "

Riku shut his own mouth not wanting to let a gasp out as he watched Ryuu sitting up making the blanket that covered his torso fall showing his bare chest and then started stretching his arms out. Many questions appeared in Riku's mind seeing Ryuu's bare chest like that, could he be fully naked? Is that why there were them clothes on his chair that did not belong to him? Why is he even naked in his bed? There was a clear red blush on Riku's face, his face burning up never seeing that much skin before on anyone apart from and Tenn when he was little.

As his mind was about to explode, Ryuu stood up. Luckily, he was wearing his bottom half of his suit and Riku's mind didn't explode, thankfully.

Riku sat up and watched Ryuu walked over to wear his desk was and where his clothes were as well, knowing what will happen if he angers Ryuu, his curiosity got the better of him and asked why was he in his bed in the first place. 

When he asked, Ryuu looked over at Riku still buttoning his shirt up. He didn't seem angry at all which made Riku's nerves drop and instead, he also look puzzled just like Riku. "Hmm I wonder why.... " he muttered to himself thinking for a minute or two before his face lit up. "Ah, now I remember! When Gaku brought you back up, apparently you was sleeping because you got bored but then Tenn was suspicious and told me to carry you in your room and stay with you so he could sort things out with Gaku. I think those two are still sorting things out though...."

It was such a lie... Riku didn't get bored of Iori and he never had. For Iori he needs to gain more information so when he talks to Iori again, he can give more information on the vampires. 

"So um, what will I be doing?" It seems okay for him to ask questions as Ryuu isn't as hot-headed as Gaku and doesn't seem to mind simple questions.

"I was thinking maybe showing you the whole of the mansion maybe... or are you still tired?" Ryuu had finished putting his blazer on and this time didn't have hit hat on.

Riku's stomach still aches along with them bite marks and also want nothing more then to rest in his bed but this was his opportunity to examine the whole mansion and know it's area well. "Sure! I'm not tired at all!" Riku then hopped out of bed and skipped off cheerfully to where the door was. 

"Let's go then Tsunashi-san!"

At first, Ryuu looked slightly concerned however, it then changed to a loving smile. 

"Alright!"

*  
*  
*  
*

Whiles being with Ryuu, Riku had learned that the mansion was a three storage mansion that also has an underground floor where Iori is kept, on the ground floor there was the kitchen, dining room and places to hang around, first floor is where his bedroom is at along with guests room and one of the bathrooms whiles on the second floor is where Tenn, Gaku and Ryuu's bedroom is at. Ryuu didn't mentioned that much about the third floor and just said that it had many spare rooms and nothing major was there but it had still made Riku curious.

They were now outside of the mansion and was in the garden where the fruits and vegetables were kept whiles the rose garden where Riku was when he first came to this vampire world was on the other side of the mansion. Riku noticed that the garden was right besides his window as he saw the large tree that was close to the window. 

"Hey, do you want to help pick out some strawberries? They should be ready."

Riku snapped out of his thoughts as he heard the other's voice and focus his gaze to where Ryuu was who was kneeling down bedsides the strawberry patch. "Of course! I'll help out to" rushing over to the strawberry patch, Riku began helping Ryuu picking the strawberries. He never knew vampires could grow fruits and vegetables, maybe it was because the plants had adapt to their environment and use the moon ray instead of the sun. 

"Remember to pick the ripe ones, Gaku won't be happy if one of these are not sweet enough for his taste" 

Hearing Gaku's name made Riku pause from picking one of the presumably ripe strawberry, if Ryuu tells Gaku that he picked the strawberries as well and that he made one single mistake on picking strawberries, he knew that he'll be in danger and definitely get bitten then. "Right!" He was more careful on picking the right strawberry by carefully examining each and every detail making everything was perfect. 

Ryuu watches as Riku squints his eyes and staring at the strawberry for over a minute and chuckled. "Don't worry about it, all of these strawberries are ripe so that's why I need help to pick all of them" Ryuu patted Riku's back trying to reassure him which did help calm his nerve a little but the thought of getting bitten was probably the last thing he wanted to receive.

Continuing to pick the strawberries with cautions, Riku remembers to get information about this mansion so slowly turning his head to the left where Ryuu was happily picking the strawberries, he asked. "Tsunashi-san, where is this place? Beyond this mansion is it just a forest? Well, except the front part" When he did escape and went out at the front, it was just a long street with trees behind fences but as he looked back at the mansion he saw just trees surrounding it. Riku tried his best to sound less suspicious about asking them sorts of questions and luckily it seems like Ryuu wasn't a little skeptical about him and his questions.

"This place is one of the many vampire estates and we are split by having a forest surrounding us that we own, the forest surrounding us is ours but there is a fence in between ours and the other estate's forest and you mustn't trespass especially since you're a human." Ryuu explained still occupied with picking the strawberries. "Why do you ask?"

As Riku heard that question, he thought his heart stopped. What does he say? "Well, I was um wondering if it's just TRG mansion in this world and that when I look around I see lot's of trees so I was just curious..." It wasn't the best excuse he could of made but it was what his mind came up with at that moment. 

Fortunately, Ryuu didn't suspect anything and instead, he got one of baskets full of the strawberries and carefully stood up trying not to make any of the strawberries fall onto the ground, "Riku-kun, do you want to put these strawberries in the kitchen and then we can head for the library next for a few minutes maybe?"

Upon hearing the word 'library', Riku's eyes sparkled. "Library... ? You guys have a library here?" standing up, Riku stared at Ryuu with his sparkly eyes and smiling brightly. 

"Of course we do, it's on the second floor." Ryuu chuckles at how amusing Riku is when he had heard what he had said, he then patted Riku's head fondly. "Come on then, the sooner we get these strawberries in the kitchen the more time we can stay at the library." 

"Right!" Ryuu then watches Riku grabbing the other basket and started walking off towards the entrance of the mansion before he followed behind him and soon leading the way again so Riku doesn't get lost.

*  
*  
*  
*

Now they were at the library with Riku sitting on the floor invested on one of the many books in the library and was leaning against one of the many shelves in the library as well. The library was as large as his bedroom maybe even bigger in Riku's mind, he wouldn't mind living in a large library like this.

Whiles Riku was reading, Ryuu stood besides him keeping an eye out for anything. He never really go to the library that much and only went if he was either bored or was searching for something

Staying in the library only lasted for half an hour as Ryuu had reminded Riku that they needed to head back to his bedroom before the other two will get worried and start trying to find them both. Without a second thought, Riku had already closed his book but before he could rush over to his bedroom he asked Ryuu if he could keep the book until he was finish with it. With his usual smile, Ryuu nodded to him allowing him to keep the book before both headed back to his bedroom.

As they were now back in his bedroom, Riku placed the book down on his bedside table besides his lamp. He then walked over to his bed and sat on the edge fiddling with his fingers that were on his thighs nervously, it was just him and Ryuu again and now having to wait for the other two to come and check if everything was alright. 

He had found some information on this place and that the best way to escape was at the front. He had already gone to the right side of the mansion and all there was a street and trees that were behind a fence but on the left was just a street leading to the forest, he and Iori couldn't afford themselves to bump into another vampire that aren't Tenn, Gaku and Ryuu. He was also the only one who is on the first floor whiles the other three is on the second floor and Iori being on underground floor. 

Summarizing his information of the whole mansion, Riku didn't notice and forgotten about Ryuu being in the room but before he could notice, it was too late. 

In Riku's view, he watched as his wrist was grabbed tightly and his whole body was pushed onto the bed. His wrist were above his head and winced at the pain as Ryuu's grasp tightens around his wrists, his body trapped as Ryuu's left knee was in between his thighs and just underneath his crotch. "Tsu-Tsunashi-san?!" 

Ryuu still had a smile on his face but instead of the usual soft gentle smile, it was full of lust and desire something that Riku would never thought Ryuu having being the kind person he was. "Riku-kun~ I've been good haven't I? I've treated you so well and was kind to you this whole time, can you at least reward me with your blood?" His voice sounding lustful and was ready to taste Riku's blood already.

"B-but, Yaotome-san and Tenn-nii will see. They'll be mad at you if they see you do this" Riku tried to reason with Ryuu but it was completely pointless now. 

"I lied, their chats with each other always takes a long time so I still have some minutes left before they come here." he said before coming closer to Riku's ear with his knee moving a little closer and whispered. "Now then, since I've been good won't you let me taste some of your blood?". 

He then let go of Riku's wrist and went to move Riku's shirt and jacket that covered his left shoulder, it would've been a perfect opportunity to fight back but, Iori had told him not to fight back and endure it so that they can let the guard down. 

Riku close his eyes shut as he felt Ryuu's fang barely on his skin before hearing the sound of him getting bitten with his skin and flesh being punctured. Keeping his promise to himself and Iori that he will endure this, it didn't mean that he can keep his consciousness the entire time as he started to feel light headed as he felt Ryuu sucking. It didn't take long before Riku had fully lost his consciousness with his hands used to be tense but was now lying on the bed limply as Ryuu carries on receiving his reward for a little longer.


	6. Cloudy grey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After wandering around TRG's estate, Riku encounter a creature and a person.

Riku was surrounded by five wolves. 

How did this happen?

He was only wandering around the TRG's estate because none of the vampires were in his room nor the dining and so thought to take a little walk trying to find any other information until he stumbled across a pack of wolves by accident when he was lost in his thoughts thinking about Iori and that he was going to see him tomorrow and tell him all the information that he had gathered. Luckily he found out there were wolves in the area but unluckily, he was surrounded by them and soon to be eaten.

He was at a lake and standing on the edge of the deck near enough the middle of the lake and was trapped with the wolves blocking his entrance and the wolves coming closer to him with no escape unless he is willing to jump in the lake and try and learn swimming right now.

"I'm trap now. I don't know where to go..." Riku muttered. Words tremble as he watches the wolves coming closer with their claws out ready.

"Someone please... help me..." 

Soon, a gust of wind came making Riku flinch forward closing his eyes unintended. 

"Kiba! That is enough from you!" 

Hearing a voice in front of him. Riku opened his eyes to see that Gaku was the one in front of him with his arms outstretched protecting Riku in case if the wolves would prance. "Ya-Yaotome-san?" 

It was a shock to Riku, he never would have guess that Gaku of all people would be here protecting him. Unable to see the wolves due to Gaku's long silky cape and how tall Gaku is compare to Riku, he could hear the wolves growling in a more lower tone than before.

"Oi, You okay?"

Riku flinched hearing Gaku's harsh yet kind voice and looked up to see that Gaku was looking down at him with his head turned slightly. "O-oh, yeah. I'm fine, thanks for saving me." His words were a little more quieter from how Gaku usually acts if he gets irritated in any way when Riku speaks.

Gaku gave a quick reassuring smile to Riku, "Now then..." he paused his sentence before looking back to the front where the wolves were and stepped away standing besides Riku with his arm still out in front of Riku. "Kiba, you and your pack will not hurt little rose, you got that? He is a special one and not your food." Gaku spoke firmly.

Now that Gaku had stepped aside, Riku could see that the wolves and Kiba (The one who has the scar over it's eyes guessed Riku) were now sitting obediently and pouting? 

Does Gaku and the wolves somewhat know each other? His question wasn't answered until the fives wolves unexpectedly stood up with all four legs and starts running towards Gaku purposely whiles having a perky face. 

"W-wait a minute! H-Hold up-!" Gaku shouted but it was pointless at this point. The wolves had already reached him before he could finish what he was about to say and the wolves had accidentally ran too fast and wasn't able to stop until the three in front bumped into Gaku's legs and the other two jumped onto Gaku's chest making Gaku lose balance and fall with the five wolves still on the deck.

"Oh shi- !"

"Yaotome-san!"

A huge splash was seen and heard as Gaku's body slammed into the water and sank under with tiny bubbles appearing on the surface. Riku rushed to the edge of the deck and knelt down trying to see if he could see Gaku's figure within the depths of the water, "Ya-Yaotome-san!" Shouting Gaku's name, Riku still couldn't see the vampire emerging from the water. Kiba and the other wolves let out a whimper as they was beside Riku and looking at the water. 

Everything and everyone was in complete silence, Riku, Kiba and the wolves, the water and Gaku. 

Riku was able to see his own worried reflection from the reflection of the water carrying on staring at the water hoping to see Gaku. His own reflection in the water was then blurred as mini bubbles started appearing and moments after, Riku could hear a gasp for air. 

Coughing multiple times, Gaku appeared with his head out of water, coughing to get the water out of his system. The first thing Gaku saw when being back to the surface was the concerned expression on Riku's face that soon to a relief smile. Right away, Gaku's face had a red blush of embarrassment and feeling his face getting hotter, he went under the lake again. 

"Yaotome-san?!" Riku's relief smile disappeared as soon as Gaku was back under the water again, was he going to be okay? 

Gaku appeared soon after, back to the surface but this time glaring at the wolves, who whimpered from the scary glare Gaku gave and had their tails straighten in fright, "Kiba! What did I tell you and your friends not to do?! This is now the seventh time you've done this!" he barked out, furious about his clothes getting wet. 

"A-are you alright Yaotome-san?" There was a noticeable worry tone when Riku spoke. His voice also trembles knowing very well that asking too much questions, annoying him or agitating him even a little would send Riku into a pain of hell. 

Gaku huffed a sigh and pushes himself up with the support of the deck and plopped himself onto the deck, sitting there and droplets dripping down his clothes and hair. "I'm fine but having the same level of ability and power as Tenn would really help in this situation right now." he grumbles miserably, Kiba and the other wolves were far away from Gaku and Riku, scared for their lives for disobeying their master. 

Gaku could see the wolves sitting with their head low making him feel a little bit guilty, only in the inside though. "Fine. I'll forgive you if you quickly bring me new clothes." Hearing what Gaku wants, their ears perked up excitedly, barking happily before rushing out of the forest and going to the mansion. 

After when the wolves left, Riku and Gaku sat on the deck in pure silent; the only sound was the water dripping from Gaku's hair and clothes and the cold breeze. "U-um, Yaotome-san?" Riku was brave enough to break the silence between the two. Gaku looked over to Riku when he heard his name being called and waited for Riku to carry on. Noticing that he got Gaku's attention, Riku cleared his throat nervously and spoke. 

"Can you not use like magic to dry your clothes off?" 

It was definitely a bold question Riku had ask but for the sake of having enough knowledge to get out of this place with Iori, he must know. 

Gaku was slightly taken off guard when Riku ask but answered nonetheless. 

"No. Vampires don't use or have magic per say."

Per say? What does he mean by that? Wondering what Gaku could mean, Riku continued to ask. "What do you mean per say?" 

"Vampires have powers and abilities which are completely different from magic like what witches and wizards uses." Gaku stated. "Out of me and the other, Tenn is more superior when it comes to abilities like hypnosis and messing around with any living being's minds and thoughts. He can control humans and vampires by just looking at them when his eyes turns red or just by his voice. Whiles he's good with that, I can easily beat the hell out of Tenn with my brute force and Ryuu has the most stamina and durability to last longer in a fight." 

As Gaku carelessly explain his and the other two strengths, Riku makes a mental note about all of the information planning to tell of it to Iori whiles he himself thinks of a way to escape. His thoughts wonders off, thinking about any way to prevent Tenn using his power and avoiding Gaku and Ryuu. When Gaku had finished explaining and look back at Riku, he notice how Riku was unfocused and was in his own thoughts making Gaku a little irritated from explaining things but Riku wasn't even listening.

"Oi, are you even listening?" Gaku spoke with a displeased tone. It made Riku jump a little and he quickly focused his gaze at Gaku. 

"O-of course I am! I was just thinking how cool you, Tenn-nii and Tsunashi-san are with your different abilities and such." 

Gaku was unconvinced on what Riku had said and Riku could tell and feel that Gaku was unconvinced with his expression not changing except one of his eyebrow rose in a 'are you serious?' look, Gaku was about to say something else as his mouth opened but before he could let out a sound, both Riku and Gaku heard a multiple of barks from a distance that came close and closer revealing that Kiba and the wolves were back running with dry clothes on the back of Kiba's back. 

When Kiba approached Gaku first follow by the other wolves, Gaku too the clothes from Kiba's back and began stripping the upper part of his body. It was unexpected for Riku and when he realised that Gaku was changing right in front of him, Riku made a quiet 'eek' sound and turned his whole body around with his face blushed with red. 

After Gaku had finished getting change into some dry clothes, he ask one of the wolf to carry the wet clothes back to the mansion and the wolf happily obliged to go. Whiles the wolf dash back to the mansion, Gaku bent down to the same level as the wolves' height and patted their head. 

"Alright, now I forgive you. but don't do it again."

With Gaku's forgiveness, the wolves' ears perked up and instantly, kiba and one other wolf jump onto Gaku making his upper body hit the deck and licking Gaki's face joyfully. The other two wolves were sitting, staring at Riku in a curious manner with their tail slightly wagging. 

Noticing the curious stares, Riku ask if there was anything wrong and they only answer he'd received was getting the same treatment as Gaku and get jumped on by the wolves and started licking his face. "Wait! Please, ahaha s-stop" their licks were gentle and very ticklish and it was the first time Riku had experienced coming close to an animal that would lick him in a friendly way. 

Unfortunately, being too close to the wolves and their fur without any mask to protect him, Riku soon started coughing abruptly. The loud strained coughs took Gaku by surprised and snapping his head to where the coughs were coming from, he could see that two of the wolves are now besides Riku looking worried whiles Riku was laying on the deck with his hands over his mouth and coughing. 

"H-hey! Are you okay?" Gaku moved Kiba and the wolf to the side so he could sit up and walk to where Riku was and placed a hand on Riku's shoulder. Riku opened his eyes with a pained expression and looked up to where Gaku was with a blurry view. 

"I-I'm fine Yaotome-san. I just need my inhaler." Riku reached down in his pocket and took out his inhaler but his grip was too weak and the inhaler dropped on the floor. Not having enough strength and breathing heavily, he tries to find the inhaler patting the floor to find it but wasn't getting anywhere. 

Gaku watches Riku trying to find his inhaler but having no luck and feeling bad for him, Gaku decides to step in and leaned over to Riku and found the inhaler which was close to Riku's body. He reached in and grabbed the inhaler and offered it to Riku. "Here, I got it".

Riku weakly thanked Gaku and tried to get up to sit straight but with trembling hands that was supposed to support him, they gave in easily making Riku slam his upper body back on the floor. 

It seemed like Riku was going to die right then and there in Gaku's view as this was the first time he ever seen someone in Riku's state and if he was going to die, even if he is an immortal, Tenn will find a way to murder him in the most painful way if Riku died right besides him. With that thought in mind, Gaku helped Riku up and placed Riku against his chest for support and held the inhaler instead. He didn't knew what to do with it and stared for a moment looking at every side and still not understanding what to do with it, Riku thought Gaku wouldn't know what to do with it and so gave him a brief idea pausing a few times to take in deep laboured breaths. 

"Okay, here I go." Gaku muttered taking a careful breath and putting the end part in Riku's mouth and pushing the other end down hearing a sound of air coming out. Correctly doing it with the vague instructions Riku had gave him, Gaku slipped the inhaler back in Riku's pocket and waited until when Riku was ready. 

*  
*  
*  
*  
*

It was ten minutes after when Riku's breathing became normal again and not feeling anymore strained pains anywhere. "Thank you, Yaotome-san." he was still leaning against Gaku's chest for support and sitting in between his legs and looked up to see Gaku's face. 

"It's fine, I'm glad you're not dead though." the last part, Gaku muttered quietly. The wolves had gone somewhere else in case if Riku gets another attack again because of them and are now wandering through the forest patrolling the area. "Shall we get back now? I don't want you to get another attack if I leave"

Riku wasn't expecting Gaku to be so nice like that, if sort of nice to see Gaku being considerate and kind to anyone. Agreeing to go back to the mansion, they both stood up but then Gaku grabbed Riku by the waist and brought him closer to his chest before whispering in his ears and saying "I want to get their quicker so just stay still okay?" before both disappearing instantly. 

*  
*  
*  
*

When they arrived at the mansion, they were in the dining room and Gaku was sitting on the chair and Riku standing besides him. When they had disappeared at of nowhere, Riku felt like he blacked out for a minute before opening his eyes to see himself back in the mansion and Gaku sitting on the chair. 

"I'm feeling kinda thirsty.... " Gaku finally spoke in a lazy tone. "Give me a drink will ya?" 

Riku of course, did what he was told and quickly went into the kitchen and brew up some tea before bringing it back to the mansion and setting it down where Gaku was sat, Gaku seemed angry at what Riku had placed in front him and glared at Riku. 

"That's not what I wanted" There was a cold tone when Gaku had said that which made Riku tremble slightly. "I said I wanted a drink, now give me a drink!" 

Panicked. Riku asks what Gaku mean when he wanted a drink, a cup of tea? Water? Coffee? But when he started to ask a lot of questions, Gaku got even angrier and stood up in a terrifying manner. 

"That's not what I meant!" 

Gaku chucked the cup that Riku had placed onto the floor shattering the expensive tea cup and making a loud shattering noise, he then grabbed Riku's wrist which made Riku flinch and pulling him onto the table. 

Riku was now lying on the table with his legs dangling off the table but unable to touch the ground. Trap. No way to escape as both of his wrist were above his head with Gaku's grip tightening if he squirms around. 

"I want your blood." Gaku stated before climbing onto the table and placing his knee between Riku's thighs making sure Riku was going to escape. "Now let me drink some"

Coming closer to Riku's left shoulder that was already out and able to see a faint bite mark, Gaku bit into Riku's supple skin leaving Riku to feel the pain all over again before entering the dark void once again. 

*  
*  
*

Opening his eyes weakly in his half-sleep state, Riku felt he was moving but not by his doing, he was being carried somewhere in someone's arms. His vision was still blurry not being fully awake but guessed it was Gaku and that he had finished drinking his blood now taking him back to his bedroom. As the feeling of tiredness overcomes him, Riku closes his eyes and his head went limp leaning onto Gaku's chest.


	7. Pastel Pink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having free time for the rest of the day, Riku wanders about through the maze and upon wandering, he meets his twin brother.

"So, you're telling me that your brother and the other two aren't the only vampires and that there are more neighbouring with your brother as well but are separated by a forest that also has wolves lurking around?"

"That's right."

"And that Kujo-san can use power such as hypnosis and controlling people and weaker vampires, Yaotome-san is a total brute and Tsunashi-san being really nice unless he wants blood and never want to get in a fight with either with the plus of all three of them have some kind of superhuman senses and speed that can beat us any day or night whatever the day is like in this dystopian world?"

"Yep".

"Right".

Summarising the fact that Riku had now told him, Iori wanted to clarify on the facts that Riku said before making a mental note and adding it to his 'ways to escape a vampire world'. 

Riku was back in the cellar with Iori chatting with each other and talking about the plan, it was a little hard to make a solid plan and some of the ideas that Iori had were scrapped out after what Riku mentioned.

"Well anyway, I'm glad you're still okay Nanase-san." Iori said with a sigh of relief before his lips curved into a genuine smile. Iori then brought himself closer to Riku and hugged him tenderly. Iori knew that Riku was in a safe position but the pain he receives almost daily, he can't help but to worry about him almost everyday.

Whiles Iori had hugged him unexpectedly (and would never do it if it were back at the dorms), Riku also wrapped his arms around Iori as well, returning the embrace, deep inside both of them were longing for some kind of embrace or comforted, they're in a different world and it was definitely far from safe. 

Riku propped his head on Iori's shoulder as he wished to stay in the position he was in for a little longer, "I'm just glad that you're safe and getting treated nicely kind of?" Riku mutters as he nuzzle further into Iori's jacket, he then allows a few tears flow down onto his cheek unable to contain how terrified and relief he was. Are they really going to escape? Was that possible? He'd already seen the vampires abilities and experienced some first handed. And from that knowledge, he knew that facing the vampires wasn't the best option.

Iori couldn't feel Riku's tears from his jacket but could could feel his hands quaver in fear. 

"Nanase-san?" 

"I'm sorry. It seems like I'm just worrying a little too much right?" Riku awkwardly laughs in attempt on trying to make the mood more lighter and not let his worries get in the way of Iori.

".........."

Soon, Iori and Riku could hear footsteps coming towards them as they were in a moment or two of silence; they could hear the footsteps becoming louder but not in an agitated or snappy way. After a few more steps, Ryuu came out from the hall that lead to the cell of Iori's and when he saw Riku and Iori doing just fine, he smiled softly, but in all honesty, that smile, was a lie.

"Riku-kun, it's time to go now." he said with a calm tone of voice waiting for Riku to stand and leave with him. 

Riku released the hug and looked up to Ryuu, he was a little hesitant to leave at first but when Iori gave him a pat on the shoulder smiling as he nodded for him to go, he decided it was best for him to leave with no resistant. 

Standing up, Riku towards Ryuu but before he could reach to where Ryuu was he true and back to Iori and waved mustering the energy and optimist he had left.

"Bye bye Iori! We'll talk again later okay!"

When Iori heard Riku's farewells, he too, smiled and said his goodbyes. "Goodbye Nanase-san."

Ryuu aloud Riku to go on without him for a minute and says he'll catch with him and when Riku left, Ryuu closed the cellar door before smiling contently towards Iori who just scoffed at Ryuu's behaviour like that. 

"I must hurry and find a way out of here, I know Nanase-san is strong however, he probably won't last long if he keeps staying with those monsters." 

Iori thought to himself beginning to arrange his master plan. 

*  
*  
*  
*  
*

"Eh? I can go wherever I want now?" 

Riku's voice was the first thing that came out from the exit/entrance of the cellar halls as he heard what Ryuu had clearly said to him. 

Ryuu nodded in response to Riku's disbelief before speaking. "That's right. Right now, there's nothing really major for you to do anything but enjoy this wonderful cosy place! But remember, if you try and escape you know what will happen don't you?" 

"Y-yes... " There was no point anyway to escape if he now knows that Iori is in the mansion as well. 

"Well I recommend that you should go to the rose garden, it's really beautiful with pretty red roses and the amazing smell of sweet roses relaxes the mind as well!" Ryuu commented. "Or you can just go to the library and read, I know you definitely like reading."

"Right, thank you. I guess I go to the rose garden first and take a look there?" There was an uncertainty in Riku's voice not knowing whether it was the right or wrong choice, however Ryuu didn't seem mad at all but satisfied on what he'd chosen.

"Alright then. I'll see you soon then Riku-kun!" Ryuu waved off as his whole appearance disappeared in an instant leaving Riku a little puzzled on where he was going, was he, Gaku and Tenn are going to be in like a meeting room for something? Who knows?

*  
*  
*  
*

Leisurely walking through the maze that have rose hedges first before reaching the actual garden, Riku had a small smile that was filled with happiness. He was finally alone with no vampires or wolves about and going to ruin his whole day, all of the roses almost seems fake with how pretty and perfect they look. 

"They all look so pretty~" Riku said, his hands wanders lightly touching the hedges where the roses are. "And Ryuu was right, they actually smell really nice"

Riku didn't know where the rose maze leads to but he didn't really care to begin with, after all, the vampires doesn't need him right now and now, he can have some time for himself. 

Wandering a bit more through the maze, Riku could soon hear birds chirping from a distant and wonders if the birds were somewhere in the maze as well. He didn't need to look that far as from a few more steps, he reached to the middle of the maze. 

The first thing he saw was a bird flying to the side of him before flying off into the captivating night sky, he then sees the rose hedges forming a ring around the middle of the maze making a large spaced out land that had some rose bushes and birds flying about chirping away. There was also a bench in the middle that seemed to be made out of the finest wood with how smooth and gleaming it looked, over the bench, there a was a rose arch with red delicate roses around. 

It was the place where Riku first seen when he'd woke up and enter this world. What's even more familiar was the person who was sitting on the bench and tending to one of the roses that was on the arch. 

Kujo Tenn. 

Riku didn't know whether it was a pleasant surprise to see his older twin brother that he never see after when he left or  to be afraid that he- one of the vampire was now here. 

"T-Tenn-nii." Riku mutters unintended. 

The muttering gave Riku away as Tenn averted his gaze from the rose and looked over to where Riku was. Seeing his cute little brother, Tenn smiles in a gentle was as if he was longing for Riku to be here and to see him without anyone else around them and then places his hands on his lap.

"Hello, dear Riku."

His voice is soft and serene when Riku heard Tenn called out his name, it was like he wasn't a blood sucking creature at all and just the same kind brother he knew and cherish for a long time. It almost made Riku cry reminiscing on the past before Tenn speaks again. 

"Would you like to come and sit down?" Tenn patted the space besides him on the bench indicating for Riku to come sit with him. 

With nothing else to do, Riku nodded before walking towards the bench where Tenn was patiently waiting at. 

When Riku sat on the bench, there was a awkward silence for him. He never realised but, he doesn't know how to start a conversation with Tenn. It's been such a long time since they've talked and their first meeting wasn't the greatest Riku though, and now he is sat closely besides Tenn, alone, and in the middle of the maze. However, to Riku's relief, the awkwardness from the silence was broken when Tenn speaks first again. 

"I'm so happy".

His tone of voice changed from a serene voice to a doleful one almost sounding like he was going to cry. 

"Eh?" 

Riku was caught off guard by what Tenn said but when he tried to ask what did he meant by that, Tenn pulled Riku in a warm hug. 

"I'm so glad that I can see you again. I missed you so much Riku. How was mother and father? Are you doing well? Is your health getting better?" he bombarded Riku with many simple questions whiles in the hug, his arms wrapped around Riku's neck and his head near enough to Riku's head almost touching. 

"U-uh yea, I missed you too Tenn-nii." his words were filled with hesitant but after a moment, he becomes more comfortable with Tenn hugging and actually being here with him. "Mother and father are doing just fine, my health is better than before so need to worry" Riku then wraps his arms around Tenn and brought them even closer accepting Tenn and his vulnerable side of him. It then struck him, the questions that he wondered for a while and wanted to be answered by Tenn himself.

"Tenn-nii." Riku started. "Why are you a vampire? Why are you here? What happened to that man who took you and our family's happiness away?"

There was a quiet pause from Tenn when Riku questioned, he already knew that Riku would ask sooner or later but the problem for him was that he didn't know how to start it. It's been so long, so many secrets that their parents kept and now Riku should be aloud to know all of them secrets. 

Tenn cleared his throat ready to explain before letting go of Riku and looking at him with a serious gaze. 

"I'll tell you everything, everything that you need to know."

*********

Their mother was a vampire. And his father, was a human. 

Her name was Reika Suzuki and she lived in the vampire world along with her two fellow vampires: Takamasa Kujo and Gurimu Watanabe. Takamasa was the strongest out of the three and then Reika and Gurimu, they were known as the most most powerful vampires living in the TRG mansion.

One day, Reika was roaming around the boundary of the vampire world and the human world just to look around but then, a human man accidentally gotten in when he was roaming around thinking about whether to go to university or not and then tripped on a pebble and fell over to where the 'wall' was but ended up in the vampire world instead.

The love story between Suzuki Reika and Nanase Takashi then began after that first meeting.

It was then a couple of years when Reika decided to go live in the human world with Takashi, he'd already knew Reika was a vampire from their previous conversations with one another and happily accepted Reika to come and live together in the human world. 

However, it was then when Reika told Takamasa and Gurimu that everything became a disaster, Gurimu agreed on Reika to leave and enter the human world but Takamasa was different, he wanted to stay in the vampire world and all three of them will continue to be the strongest. Settling with a battle, even if Takamasa was stronger, Reika still won and left the vampire world with nothing to say to Takamasa. 

It was after when Reika left that Takamasa allowed Tsunashi Ronin join and he became the third strongest and a year later, Ronin married a women vampire and had there first child named Ryunosuke before the year after, Gurimu was married and had her first child and named that child Yaotome Gaku. 

Takamasa was still unsatisfied when Reika left and decided to go to the human world and see how Reika was doing and hopefully on the streets begging for Takamasa's forgiveness but when he entered the human world and found Reika and Takashi, they were happy together and even have a set of twins.

Takamasa couldn't accept that, the fact that Reika was living happily like that when she could be living a dream with her being the top in the vampire world and her status being so high that no one forgets her name. 

His revenge was not hard to find as he watched and realised something with the twins, one of them is a vampire. He could tell as one time the redhead twin tripped over and started to bleed from the knee and that's when he realised, the whitehead twin's behaviour changed drastically like he was trying to hold back a sense of desire upon seeing blood from his twin. The whitehead managed to stop and composed himself before helping the redhead to get a band aid. The redhead was perfectly a human and had nothing that resembles a vampire so Takamasa ignored him not even acknowledging him a little. It was now his perfect chance.

Takamasa made sure he would get Tenn no matter what even by ruining the Nanase family's bonds and happiness and finally, he has achieved his desire with one more push he did, Tenn finally knew about all of the vampire business and calmly accepted going with Takamasa if it meant for Riku and his whole family being happy and away from discomfort. 

It wasn't a few months after when the 'car crash' happened, the car crash was intentional for Takamasa as he and Tenn both survived the crash and Takamasa finally bringing Tenn to the vampire world where he would meet Yaotome Gaku and Tsunashi Ryunosuke and becoming full fledged Kujo Tenn being the most powerful with the help of Takamasa of course.   

At the age of fifteen for Tenn, Gurimu, Ronin and their partners died due to an exorcist going through the boundary when Takamasa hadn't closed it probably letting themselves in but they was killed by Takamasa not before slicing the right arm of Takamasa.

When Tenn turned sixteen, that was when Takamasa would tell him that he would have to wait when Riku is eighteen and would be brought in the vampire world so that he, Gaku and Ryuu could drink his blood as eighteen was the prime time for his blood to be pure but has a deep flavour to it. After drinking every ounce of Riku's blood, Takamasa would then take Riku's body and posses it as his right arm was still gone and needed a new body so that he could have his right arm back. Tenn was absolutely furious about what Takamasa has said and began their first argument. Almost losing after getting thrown into the wall and breaking it, he was then able to get the 'light heart gun' which the exorcist had used and Takamasa storing it in that specific room where it was locked, and shot Takamasa, killing him in an instant and his body turned into ashes.

After that, Tenn rebuilt the wall that was broken and placed the light heart gun back and placed Takamasa's ashes and everything he owned underground where the cellar was but instead of the cellar, there was another hall where there would be an empty room and that's where Tenn placed Takamasa's ashes and all of his stuff there. 

Tenn would then had the urge of desire wanting blood from a human, specifically, Riku's. It was better right? Riku can stay with him forever now, they can live together and maybe get there parents if Riku's happy to stay in the vampire world with him, Ryuu and Gaku. 

He would now have to wait until Riku turns eighteen to reunite with his dearest younger brother.

*******

For some reason, Tenn's whole explanation gave Riku mix feelings. The feeling of hurt, pain, sadness, relief and dumbfounded was everywhere for Riku. Takamasa Kujo.... he was the man who ruined everything, thankfully he's now dead and wouldn't need to bother Riku or his family again. Does this mean Tenn can come back home now?

"Hey Tenn-nii, if he's dead now, does this mean you can come back home? I'm sure mother and father would be so happy to see you again!" Riku chirped, overjoyed to know that Tenn can finally come back and can see how much he has grown and now became an idol!

Tenn's poker face stayed throughout the whole explanation and even now when Riku mentioned the opportunity to come back to the human world. 

"Oh Riku... I would've come back by now from the fact that Kujo-san died two years ago. But, my desires of wanting blood and staying here where there's nothing troubles you is greater than myself going back to the human world filled with despair and loneliness." it sounded like Tenn was disappointed and hurt to hear Riku wanting to leave this place and go back to a world where there is despair and danger. His frown then curved into a grin and almost made Riku jump when he harshly pushed Riku further along the bench with now his lower half of his body was on the bench as well and Tenn's body right between his legs. 

"Even right now, my desire is still growing strong for you dear Riku. When I finally reunite with you, I couldn't hold back and had to drink your blood in such a atrocious manner so I apologise for that." Tenn said having both repentant and mischievous tone of voice, he moves closer to Riku with one of his hand in between Riku's leg and one to the side of one of the legs. "I hope you don't mind me having some blood of yours Riku~" 

Riku tried to back away further from Tenn but Tenn wasn't having that and came even closer towards him and when Riku finally noticed he was at the end of the bench, a small but hurtful pain came from one of his finger and when he took a look at it, his finger was bleeding. 

He had accidentally pricked himself by one of the thorns of the roses from the arch.

"Poor thing~ Does it hurt? Here, I'll help relieve you from the pain." Tenn spoke tenderly grasping onto the hand that had the bleeding finger and held it warmly, he brought the finger closer towards him and licked the thin stream of blood off from Riku's finger and began gently sucking it. 

Unable to resist, Riku sat there and quietly moaned unintended, it stung a little however, it wasn't as painful as getting bit from the neck or shoulder and was actually kind of pleasant for Riku. 

When Tenn finished licking (drinking) a small portion of his blood, he let go and breathed heavily. "It's been worth it waiting for so long to taste your blood Riku".

Riku now knew there was something different about Tenn, he's still that kind hearted big brother he know and loved but something is different. Was it because he knows that he's a vampire? Or was it because of his blood that now he might not be able to stop. Whatever the reason was, Riku couldn't take seeing Tenn acting so differently.

"Stop it Tenn-nii! This isn't like you at all! Why have you changed so much Tenn-nii, I don't understand" Riku burst out letting all his anger and his mixed feelings out.

Tenn back away slightly not expecting for Riku to act that way at all, Tenn averted his eyes with his eyes filled with disappointment before looking back at Riku.

"I think you've had enough of today." Tenn calmly took Riku's anger with care and without another word from Riku, Tenn lifted Riku's chin so that there eye contact will be direct with each other. 

"Why don't you sleep? You seem like you're quite tired right now. If you cannot sleep I can help you and give you the sweetest of dreams, how does that sound my dear rose?" he smirked coming closer to Riku. 

Riku could see that Tenn's eyes were slowing changing colour but before they could fully change, Riku pushed Tenn back in a harsh way and ran saying that he doesn't want that at all.

Running as fast as he can, Riku rushed everywhere throughout the maze, he must hurry and find a way out, get away from Tenn and this whole world, maybe Tenn is like that because of how he was always lonely all the time? Riku wanted to give Tenn the benefit of a doubt but before he could even decide if he should he felt a gust of wind coming straight for him. 

When Riku turned around feeling the upcoming wind it was too late. 

Tenn quickly held Riku's chin up and seized his right wrist that was protecting his face before Tenn's eyes already being red gave a direct eye contact with Riku who made a small gasping sound and before everything would turn dark like usual he heard Tenn's final whisper.

*  
*  
*

"Good night, my dear precious rose"


	8. A slow change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Riku didn't arrive for breakfast, the three vampires starts getting a little impatient and finds that Riku was just having a 'mere' fever.

The bell of the clock chimed in the dining room as the long and short hand struck twelve.

 

It's now noon and Riku is currently two hours late for breakfast.

 

Tenn, Ryuu and Gaku sat on their chair patiently waiting for Riku to arrive at the dining room, where his breakfast is set.

 

"Oi Tenn, you sure you gave the note to Riku?" Gaku questioned with a groan setting his feet on the table seemingly having no manners at all.

 

Ryuu watched Gaku silently as his face clearly shows how impatient he was getting whiles Tenn stared at the table trying to ignore Gaku's rudeness. "Do you think he might of missed the note maybe?" Ryan asked.

 

"Of course not, I've placed the note on top of his clothes and there's the clock that I've placed on his wall." Tenn deadpanned. The clock was different compare to normal ones and actually shows all twenty four numbers as it's always dark in the world they're in.

 

There was a moment of silent as the three vampires continued to wait for their precious rose, hoping that he'd just overslept and now walking to the dining room excitedly wanting to see them specifically.

 

The sound of the clock ticking every second was the only thing that was heard from the dining room until Ryuu finally spoke up. "Well let's go and check up on Riku-kun? He could be still asleep." He wonders starting to think that Riku might not actually be awake, Ryuu knew that Riku would oblige to do anything he is ask or order to do if any of the three ask him.

 

Hearing Ryuu's point, Tenn looked down at his plate again, there was a possibility that Riku was still asleep Tenn thought. There was no other explanation for his tardiness unless he wants to challenge Gaku's patience which isn't the greatest of ideas.

 

Agreeing to Ryuu's point, Tenn stood up and place his napkin on the table. "Yes, we might as well check up on him. We was going to do that sooner or later anyway." he paused. "You two go on first, I still need to give food to that other one"

 

Gaku and Ryuu nodded and also stood up. They both then watch Tenn as he took the tray of food that was already prepared and placed on the long table in front of an empty seat before walking towards the hallway that lead to the cellar.

 

Just before Tenn went into the hallway, he stops at the entrance and turn his head to peer over at the other two with a cold stare.

 

"Also, if I find out that either one of you doing something unseemly. I'll make you go through sufferable torture for a whole week and possibly longer, depending how kind I feel I guess."  he said coldly. He then began walking off with his figure fading in the dark of the hallway.

 

*

*

*

*

*

 

 

When Riku opened his eyes, he was in a blank space. There was nothing and he could only see white surfaces of this empty space.

 

".. Is this a dream..." Riku muttered to no one but himself, he felt fully aware and conscious which was unusual for a simple dream like this he thought.

 

He looks down at his hands and the rest of his body checking if there was anything strange that is going to happen to him but when he checked and waited for a couple of seconds to past, he was perfectly normal and okay.

 

If nothing is going to happen to him maybe he needed to walk around and discover something? That was the only assumption Riku could come up with right then and there and it is better than just standing in the middle of nowhere he thought.

 

"What a persistent person you are."

 

Not even taking one step, he felt cold all of a sudden and when he heard a voice from behind, he froze up. It didn't sound like Tenn's nor anyone he knows and for some reason, the voice sounded distant and cold.

 

Riku squeezed his eyes shut petrified on turning around, he never had a dream like this before and it also seemingly felt strange. The uneasy feeling still lingers around Riku but not as much as before and when he thought that the feeling gone away, he slowly opened his eyes.

 

Right there in front of him, was a figure.

 

The figure was completely dark just like a black hole, around the figure it glowed darkly contrasting with the white empty space they were in.

 

"It's taking much longer then I'd like it to be but it doesn't matter I guess, sooner or later I'll dominate you." It seemed like the figure was the one who spoke now and before to Riku. Even if there was no mouth, eyes or anything except from the compelling darkness, Riku could tell that the figure was definitely talking to him.

 

"D-do I know you?" Riku couldn't help but let out a stutter when he asked the figure the question.

 

The figure stayed completely still momentarily, Riku could feel some kind of suspense building up as he waited for an answer. Luckily he didn't had to wait too long before the figure spoke again.

 

"Whether you know me or not, it won't matter to you. It'll be a waste of my energy to do so." It said.

 

Riku was at a lost on what the figure was talking about and started to wonder if this thing was what his mind created or something else, this never happened to him and it felt like this figure is something that Riku hasn't subconsciously created and instead, it's own being.

 

Wanting answers from the obscure figure, Riku tried to walk towards the figure demanding an answer until his left leg was grabbed tightly by someone or something.

 

"What is.... ?" he muttered. Riku peered down at his leg and what he realise that grabbed him was a hand that came out of the ground.

 

The hand was just like the figure: dark and cold tightening it's hold on Riku's left leg.

 

Trying to get out of the hold, Riku carried on yanking and shaking off the hand that was grabbing him but it was completely futile. Soon after, many dark arms that resemble the figure started to sprout out of the ground and quickly took a hold of Riku's body.

 

"Even when your body is weak and frail, you're spirit and mind is." Coming closer, the figure walked to where Riku was who was struggling in desperation to get out of the hold of the many arms that now took a hold of his, arms, legs and torso.

 

He was trapped by the figure and the arms, there was little chance for Riku to escape this dream.

 

*

*

*

*

*

 

Gaku and Ryuu arrived at Riku's room standing in front of the closed door, Ryuu came closer and hovered his head on the door trying to see if he could hear any sounds coming from the other side.

 

It was completely silent, there was no sound whatsoever.

 

"I'm guessing Riku-kun overslept?" Ryuu wonders unsure whether Riku is actually asleep or something else is going on.

 

Hearing Ryuu's assumption, Gaku began to think. The first thing that came up to his head was that Riku'd escaped again. "We haven't blocked off the window in his room but if he'd escaped, we would at least know or Kiba would inform me at least."

 

"Maybe.... " Ryuu's thoughts wanders off as he stepped back from the door and thought of the many possibility on why the other side of the room was quiet.

 

Riku had overslept a few times and one time, he was so late that all three of them came to check and could hear loud thuds and quick footsteps coming from his bedroom and when they'd open the door, they would see Riku running and rushing everywhere.

 

But now, it was the complete opposite and both Ryuu and Gaku couldn't hear any hints of anyone panicking in that room.

 

If Riku were to escape, they would've smelled Riku's blood fading away at the very least. It was mostly unlikely for Riku to escape with the fact that Iori is still in cellar and he seemed like he wouldn't be the type to leave his friend.

 

The feeling of impatience creeping in again and wanting to know whether or not Riku is asleep or did escape and not think it out and make all kinds of assumptions, Gaku walked closer and opened the large door.

 

Gaku and Ryuu straight away notices how they couldn't see Riku anywhere in the room. They both raised a brow confused to see that no one was in the room within their vision until when Ryuu started to scan the room to find the bed still occupied by a certain someone.

 

The two vampires walk over to the bed and gazed down to see that Riku was indeed still in bed and asleep.

 

"See? I told you he just overslept and didn't try and escape" Ryuu whispered quietly not wanting to wake Riku just yet.

 

Gaku huffed in annoyance when Ryuu stated his assumption to be correct unlike Gaku's, as Gaku carried on peering down at Riku for a couple more seconds, he notices how Riku's face was a little red and that his breathing seemed pained and uneven.

 

"Oi Ryuu, don't you think something is strange with him?" Gaku spoke.

 

Gazing back at Riku, Ryuu began to notice how Riku seemed to be in some kind of pain or discomfort. "It seems that way..."

 

Their lack of knowledge on humans and what was going on with Riku lead them both to stay silent for a bit with now a new obstacle to solve than just debating whether or not Riku was sleep or had escaped.

 

"Do you think we should wait for Tenn? After all, he did lived in the human world for quite a long time?" Ryuu reasoned.

 

He knew that if he or Gaku was to do anything that is wrong in Tenn's view, they might suffer the consequences from Tenn.

 

"It's fine. Let's just wake him up ourselves and then we'll ask him why does he look so bad." Walking closer, Gaku grasped onto one of the corner of the blanket that was covering Riku's body. "I'll just shake his shoulders a bit and if that doesn't work then I'll punch him, that'll sure to wake him up right?"

 

Ryuu's mouth gaped slightly upon hearing Gaku's barbarous idea, both of them will definitely be killed by Tenn or tortured or skinned alive whichever Tenn thinks fits.

 

"Wait, wait, wait! Gaku you can't just do that."

 

Ryuu's word of warning was ignored however as Gaku ripped the blanket off of Riku and held Riku's shoulders tightly.

 

"Oi! Wake up already!" Gaku demanded, his voice raised to the point of shouting at the sleeping redhead as Gaku violently shakes Riku's shoulder.

 

Whiles Gaku brutally shakes Riku's shoulder, Riku's breathing started to quicken and he was starting to pant heavily, still now waking up.

 

Seeing how shaking Riku is futile, Gaku sighed and help Riku sit up with his hands still grasping onto Riku's shoulder tightly.

 

"I guess punching is the only option"

 

"Gaku wait- !"

 

Gaku raised his right fight in front of Riku's face, readying to punch and ignoring Ryuu's warning.

 

Just when Ryuu was about to step in and stop Gaku, they both heard a shout coming from the entrance of the room.

 

"Gaku stop right now!"

 

Gaku stopped his fist from making contact with Riku's face when he heard the familiar voice. Meanwhile, Ryuu came to a halt fearing is he was to take another step, he and Gaku might face the punishment that he especially would usually dread the most and won't try and pick a fight.

 

"So? What do you think you're doing Gaku?"

 

Ryuu cautiously turned his head to his right where the entrance was located and saw that Tenn was walking towards them in a enraged manner with his eyes looking down upon Gaku specially.

 

"Wait, Tenn. Gaku and I was just checking up on Riku and- " Ryuu tried to reason and speak with Tenn but his reasoning was stop as Tenn abruptly interjected.

 

"Ryuu, be quiet." Tenn spoke coldly walking past Ryuu and was now standing right in front of Gaku. "Now tell me, what do you think you are doing Gaku?" Repeating his question again to Gaku, Tenn deliberately asked more slower conveying each syllables clearly for Gaku to hear. 

 

"He's still asleep and not waking up when I've shouted and shook him up a bit!" Gaku objected, he shook Riku again a few more times emphasising how shaking won't do any good and proving his point before stopping and glaring at Tenn. "His face also seems really red so I thought to give him a good wake up call, what's your problem anyway?!" He added.

 

As Tenn was watching Gaku vigorously shaking Riku like that and seeing the state Riku was in, Tenn refused to take any more excuses coming from Gaku's mouth and closed his eyes not wanting to see Gaku's annoying face any longer as tapped his foot on the floor and finger on his upper arm in sync.

 

"Gaku."

 

"What?" Gaku groaned waiting for Tenn to actually say something useful and not just his name randomly.

 

When opening his eyes, Tenn eyes were back to the same glowing red, far darker than Riku's and glared at Gaku with disgust and superiority.

 

Gaku was caught off guard with the change in colour but couldn't do anything about it anymore, with his guard down and already seen Tenn's radiant red eyes, he was transfixed and was impossible to look away.

 

"Gently place Riku on the bed, stand up, walk to the window, open the window. Jump out. Run all the way to the lake. And jump in it."

 

"Yes!" Gaku obediently answered.

 

He gently placed Riku back on the bed like what Tenn had commanded before standing up and walked to the window, when he opened the window, he jumped out and started sprinting to where the lake was located without any words of complaints.

 

Watching helplessly as Gaku was forced to obliged to Tenn's unavoidable command, Ryuu backed away slightly now fearing how Tenn can be so cold and almost impossible to withstand his power of control.

 

"Huh, finally done with that brute now." Tenn sighed having to close his eyes yet again so his eye colour could go back to normal. "After when he jumps in that cold lake and cool his hot head, the control should break."

 

Leaning over at the bed, Tenn could see how Riku was clearly not okay with his face still flush and sweaty and his breathing getting shallow. A worried expression plastered over Tenn's face as he reached out and slid his hand under Riku's hair that was covering his forehead realising how warm his forehead really is.

 

Tenn backed away understanding that Riku is going through a fever right now but didn't know what caused the high fever.

 

"Ryuu, what happened to Riku?"

 

 

"I don't know, when me and Gaku came in, Riku-kun was already in that kind of state" Ryuu explained. If it was Gaku who said those exact words, Tenn would already sort him out with a more suitable punishment than to just make him jump in the lake if he was lying. But since it was Ryuu, Tenn thought there was at least some truth to do what he said.

 

It was a fact that Riku was indeed suffering through a fever as his temperature felt like it was above forty degrees at least. But the reason is still unknown.

 

"He might've gotten a fever due to a cold? But it's not even cold here." Tenn muttered, his chin held by his fingers as he come up with different reasons to why something like this. It was not until he remember how fragile his little brother was and how he is prone to stress over things like the change of events and environment like now. "Maybe, it's a psychogenic fever? It seems more likely than a simple cold." muttering to himself, Tenn now had some ideas of how Riku gotten the fever but for now, he and Ryuu should focus on how to get Riku's temperature down back to normal.

 

He turn to look at Ryuu who was still standing where he was last time and spoke, "Ryuu, go and get a bowl that's filled with cold water and dip a cloth in it. That should cool down the fever whiles I'll go get some herbs in the garden and make a herbal tea for him to drink."

 

"Ah right, okay." Ryuu answered almost immediately. When they both were about to head for the exit, the door was slammed opened revealing Gaku who was soaking wet and didn't look to amuse at the state he was in.

 

"I am absolute wet because of you Tenn! I did nothing wrong and you made me take a dip in the lake huh!" Gaku bursts, his breath heavy and he seem to be panting probably from running all the way back to the mansion with his clothes wet as well.

 

Tenn merely rolled his eye at the other for being too loud and thought to maybe make him do it again. "You should be grateful to me, you needed to cool some steam off and so I allowed you to go in the lake and if you was to raise your voice again, I WILL make you do it again." emphasising on what he said, Tenn stared at Gaku in the eye, serious and willing to make Gaku go through that whole thing again.

 

"Grateful my ass." Gaku groaned under his breath, he was close on having another outburst but had to step down if he didn't want to have another dip in the lake.

 

Seeing how Gaku was averting his eyes and not saying anything else, Tenn carried on walking to the exit with Ryuu following behind him. "Now then, whiles me and Ryuu fetch the things we need, you can get yourself dry. There is no way I'm letting you stay in the same room as Riku especially when he's down from a fever."

 

Gaku raised his brow questioning what the word 'fever' meant. "Fever? What's that?"

 

Ryuu also had that question stuck in his mind when Tenn first said out loud but was afraid to ask Tenn at that moment and preferred to stay quiet.

 

Tenn had forgotten that vampires didn't usually get sick or have fevers so of course they wouldn't know what it is or how to deal with someone who's going through it however, it still didn't meant that Gaku could be brutal towards Riku he thought bitterly.

 

"It's a human thing where their body temperature gets too high so then the person goes through things like sweating and other unpleasant things." Tenn explained, he then exited the room followed by Ryuu and then Gaku leaving a trail of small water puddle that he would need to dry later.

 

 

*

*

*

*

 

 

Eventually when they all meet back up outside of Riku's room, Tenn was holding a tray that had the herbal tea on it, Ryuu having a bowl that was filled with the water and a cloth in it and Gaku out of his wet clothes and found the same attire but dry.

 

Since neither Ryuu, Gaku or Tenn gets sick, Ryuu wonders if Tenn manage to find any herb that would actually help with any type of sickness or fever. "Will that drink Riku-kun with his fever?" He asked before Tenn could manage to open the door.

 

Tenn averted his eyes from the door and looked at Ryuu. "No, there wasn't much of a selection. The only thing I found to be useful is peppermint, so I use that along with honey." he then opened the door and walked in without another word.

 

Gaku and Ryuu followed behind with Ryuu closing the door with one of his hands that wasn't occupy with holding the bowl and began to walk to where Tenn was who'd placed the tray down on the table.

 

When Tenn placed the tray down on the table, he took the cup that had the herbal tea in it and looked over at Ryuu's direction, "Place the bowl here for a second." He said walking a few more steps where the bed was and leaned closer. Ryuu nodded and followed along Tenn's order walking towards the table and placing the bowl down.

 

He and Gaku then watched Tenn as he carefully lifted Riku's head off the pillow and tilted his head up to open his airway so the fluid could go in.

 

The quiet gulping sound was heard from Riku as he was swallowing the drink, Tenn only allowed for Riku to drink little at a time before it might be too much in one go and when the cup was now three fourth full, he stopped and carefully placed Riku's head back on the plush white pillows and placed the cup on the bedside table instead before asking for Ryuu to give him the wet cloth.

 

Giving the wet cloth to Tenn, he move Riku's hair that was covering his forehead back and placed the cold cloth on his head.

 

Now that everything was settled and Riku should hopefully recover soon, Tenn turned around gazing at Gaku and Ryuu now before speaking.

 

"You two may leave now, I'll keep an eye out for if the fever worsen."

 

Gaku rolled his eyes tediously. "Fine." He scoffed, he wasn't doing anything anyway and if he was to do something, Tenn would probably think he was doing something wrong and immediately punish him for no valid reason.

 

"Alright, I hope Riku-kun will get better." Ryuu answered, his voice sounding more worried and sincere than Gaku.

 

They both exited the room, closing the door behind leaving Tenn and Riku alone with the only sound of the clock ticking every second.

 

Hearing the door shut, Tenn pulled the chair out and place it on the side of the bed and sat down, watching fondly as Riku slept with his fever seemingly to be going down now.

 

***

 

The backdrop was still the same as before: blank and empty with the wall still pure white.

 

However the black arms that has sprouted out of the ground, contrasted with the white along with the figure that was no in front of Riku staring down at him.

 

Both of his knees was on the ground and his hands were behind his back forcefully as the hands putting great pressure on him making Riku immobilise. As Riku's breath gets more shallower, the strength of the grips tightens and getting stronger as time goes on.

 

"Have you finally gave in yet? If you was to struggle less, I'm sure we'd be done by now." The figure spoke kneeling on his right knee and looking straight at Riku's face.

 

".. Hah... N-no, I still don't know what you want from me or who the hell are you." Riku scoffed glaring at the dark figure who shows no expressions nor emotions.

 

The figure gave out a heavy sigh before leaning his head forward closer to Riku, he then cupped Riku's cheeks with his cold hands making Riku flinch and was frozen still as the figure came closer to his right ear and whisper:

 

"No matter how persistent you are. I will take you."


	9. Lust

Before opening his eyes upon finally gaining back his consciousness, Riku's left hand twitched for a moment and then, finally opening his eyes.

Riku sat up without a second thought or hesitation and stayed silent for a couple of seconds, his eyes looked somewhat different than normal, how they look dull and distant with his face expressionless, almost like in a trance.

He began to move to the left edge of the bed and stood up. When Riku looked over to his right, Tenn was fast asleep on the other side of the bed with his head burrowed in his crossed arms. For Riku to be in the same room alone with any vampires would make him be alarmed and terrified and would stay completely still but instead, he looks back to his front and walks off like nothing is bothering him, walking past Tenn and then exiting the room.

*

*

*

*

*

Riku walks through the dimly lit hallways without encountering the other two vampires so far. He would’ve had some trouble on where to go or make a wrong turn at least once by now however, it seems like he knew the whole area already and knows where he wants to go. With his mind fixated on the place he’s aiming to go, his eyes values no emotions whatsoever as he carries on walking.

Reaching to where the dining room is and opening the door, there was no one to be seen which possibly meant that the vampires were either somewhere else in the mansion or asleep.

With no one being in the same room as him, Riku continues to walk up to where the door that leads down the cellars and walks in with no sense of hesitation.

Riku made a brief halt when reaching the two different passageways: the right leads to the cellars where Iori is and the left is supposed to be unknown to him as he never went that way.

Even though he isn’t meant to know or go to the left passageway, he takes that path anyway. It seemed like his objection wasn't to see Iori but instead, something else.

 

His every step seems not like his own but someone else's.

His eyes still distant almost like, it isn't really him.

At the end of the passageway, there was a brown closed door. There was a click as Riku turned the door handle opening the door and then walking in. The room was fairly plain, with tables, desks that had lit up candles on top and other primordial objects scattered around the area. The thing that stuck out the most was what was in front of Riku's view; there was an old wooden table that had an old clay jar, old books and a candle holder that had candles already lit.

Riku walked closer to the table in front and gazed down, focusing on the jar in particular. Extending his right arm out towards the jar, a sudden voice called out with a worried tone making Riku’s arm flinch a little and stopped before it could touch the old jar.

"There you are Riku." Tenn spoke, his breath heavy as if he’d been running all over the place to try and find Riku. This place was certainly the last option for Tenn to go to. "Why are you here? How did you even get here? Do you feel better now? That fever of yours was pretty high after all."

Tenn’s first thought when he saw Riku in here was that why was he in this room to begin with. He walks closer towards Riku when there was no response coming from the red haired, worried if he still felt unwell or that he’s overexerting himself. 

The hand that was about to touch the jar lowered back down to his side, Riku didn't turn or answer Tenn and remained still where he was.

It wasn’t until he blinks voluntarily that he snaps out of whatever he was in, his poker face from before now turned into confusion, unaware of what was going on.

"Wha- Where am I?" Riku questions fearfully turning his head left and right to see that he was in a completely different room than his bedroom where it was warmer and had soft lights shining giving a comforting atmosphere. "How did I get here?"

Hearing Riku starting to question how he ended up in this room, Tenn raised a brow and wondered whether it's really Riku or maybe just an illusion?

"Riku?" he called out worriedly, his voice quiet so he wouldn't scare or make Riku jump as it didn't seem like Riku acknowledged the fact Tenn was with him yet.

When he heard his name being called out, Riku turned to the source of the voice to see Tenn behind him with a concerned look on his face. "Tenn-nii?" He pauses, "Was it you who brought me here?" His voice sounded more timid and meek, dreading if Tenn really brought him here and was planning on doing something when the two are alone in this seemingly secluded room they’re in.

"Huh?" Tenn utters, "Do you not remember how you ended up here?"

In case he was dreaming, Riku blinked a couple more times and realised that he wasn’t in a dream. He shook his head at Tenn answering his question with a doubtful tone. "No?"

Tenn's eyes narrows sceptically, Riku doesn't or at least shouldn't know about this room. The one and only logical reason would be that he was only sleep walking. There was no other explanation for Riku being in here and how he’d ended up in this room of all places and what he was doing down here.

For now, it’ll be best to ignore his questions in his mind and just check if Riku was feeling better to be out of his bed.

"Well anyways, how are you feeling? Has your fever gone down now?"

Riku's puzzled look grew even more when Tenn mentions about a fever. "Fever? When did I get a fever?"

Does he not remember that as well?

"Yes..." Tenn gave a hesitant reply as he starts to rethink what is actually going right now and if it's something to worry about. "Riku, what was your last memory before you became unconscious?"

"Um my last memory.... it was when I was in the rose garden and then you-- ! " Riku made a small gasp remembering what Tenn said and did to him on that day and then trembled slightly getting nervous around Tenn now.

Seeing how Riku remembers and trembles at the thought of it, didn’t faze him at all. Tenn’s only goal right now was to find out what is going on and besides, even if Riku tries to avoid him, it’ll be impossible.

"Was that it? Nothing else? Was you asleep the whole time and didn't feel any kind of discomfort at all?"

"N-no, I was just asleep and was perfectly fine... when I woke up though, I was here for some reason... "

Tenn held his chin with his fingers in a thinking position as he tried to come up with a solution to this. Out of all the places, why would Riku specifically go to this room? Maybe he was trying to find Iori but then went the wrong way? He might have sleep walked but that wouldn't explain how he doesn't remember the fever, his face was completely flushed and sweaty that he must've felt some kind of discomfort or pain.

With all the factors that Tenn gathered, none gave him a solid answer. He sighs in frustration. Maybe later he would continue to find the answer but for now, Riku seemed fine and okay. If there is anything wrong, he’s sure to find a way to get rid of the problem with ease.

"Alright then." Tenn says almost sounding disappointed to Riku, "We should get going now okay? Why not take a break and relax in the bath for today? It would do you some good so that your fever is definitely gone. You never went in there have you?"

It was true that Riku had never gone in the bath yet since he doesn’t seem to need one and that he was a little scared to even ask anything to anyone in this mansion. At first, Riku wanted to refuse the offer from Tenn but then thought that it might be best to take a bath and relax a little. In the end he agrees timidly to the offer.

"I... guess I can... ?"

Delighted, Tenn smiles when he hears Riku's answer. "Great.Follow me, I'll show you where it is."

Riku gave a meek and simple nod to Tenn as he walks closer to Tenn being right beside him and both leaves the room with no questions asked.

*

*

*

*

When they exited the passageway that led to the room they were in, Riku stopped in his track when he saw the entrance of the passageway that lead to where Iori is. 

Tenn turned back around when he felt an empty presence that was supposed to be either besides him or behind him. He sees Riku standing just at the entrance of where they came from and wonder why Riku was standing there even though he has a slight hunch.

"Riku? What are you doing?"

Tenn walks up to Riku and when he stands in front of him, Riku finally speaks.

"Can I see Iori again please?"

Undoubtedly, Tenn didn't like how Riku would want to go meet with that guy and thought highly negatively about that idea but when he remembered how Riku was acting earlier, maybe it could help him in a way? He sighs in defeat before nodding and giving consent. ".... Alright."

A smile then appeared on Riku's face as Tenn approved and immediately thanked him and cheered a little.

"Thank you, Tenn-nii."

*******

Going in the cellar room, Riku rushes to where Iori's cell is and could see that Iori was standing up and was leaning on the bars staring down at the ground like there was something amusing.

"Iori!" he shouts relieved to see that Iori is still okay and seemed to be getting fed well by the vampires who promised him that Iori would be somewhat well looked after.

Iori snaps out from his focused thoughts and turns his head around to see Riku hastily rushing to where he was. "Nanase-san?" His gaze was then averted to Tenn who was walking right behind Riku, Tenn opens the cellar door which then lead Riku rushing in and hug him. Iori whispers quietly in Riku’s ear when the red haired was close enough so that Tenn wouldn't be able to hear him, "Why is he with you?"

Riku tilts his head when he heard Iori's question and when he realised what he’d meant, he assures Iori that everything was okay and that there was nothing to worry about. "I asked Tenn-nii if I could see you again and he said yes. I just wanted to say hi to you and I... I really wanted to see you again."

"Nanase-san...." For some reason, Iori had the urge of wanting to come closer to Riku, he sounded so vulnerable and forlorn that Iori couldn't resist and wanted to comfort the red haired so badly. He comes closer to Riku deliberately almost having their lips lock together before a gust of wind interjects them.

"I'm sorry, but I cannot allow you to do that with Riku. I only allow you two to talk and interact but physical or romantic gestures are forbidden. Especially when I'm here."

Tenn’s left arm wrapped around the top of Riku’s head protectively while the other arm wrapped around Riku’s waist brings him and Riku closer. His chilling glare stared into Iori’s bitter eyes with both equally hating each other.

"Te-Tenn-nii?" Riku tried to look up to see Tenn but his head had limited movement as Tenn's arm held it still.

Letting of Riku's head but still holding onto his waist, Tenn gave a kind smile towards Riku when their eyes met. "Riku, you've seen him now, so let's get going." He then grabs one of Riku's hand and drags him out of the cellar and quickly locks the entrance so that Iori wouldn't even think about escaping.

As Riku was forcefully getting dragged by Tenn, Riku looks up at Tenn with pleading eyes."B-but! Iori!"

"Riku." Tenn stops instantly and looks down at Riku with assertive and threatening eyes.

Riku could only gulp and lower his head. "O-okay..." He quietly mutters allowing Tenn to drag him off.

Iori watched as Riku was taken by that man by force and not one bit did Iori like that at all.

*

*

*

Tenn led Riku to where the bathroom is located which was on the second floor, the first thing Riku saw when Tenn opened the bathroom door was a large room that had stacked up baskets for where the clothes go, soap and washing products. The actual bathtub was in the other room that was connected to the first.

Tenn left Riku in the bathroom alone to get Riku some clean clothes and told him that he was allowed to go in the bath whenever he’s ready, when he left however, Riku stood there awkwardly. The bathrooms he’s used to seeing were smaller and had quite limited space with not many unused baskets on the shelves.

He should probably start getting ready and get in the bath soon, he wouldn't want the vampires to come in unexpectedly whilst he's naked. As he started to take all his clothes off and placed them in one of the bottom baskets, he took one of the fluffy white towels that was piled up near the entrance of where the bath is.

Riku slide opened the door and instantly felt the warm steam coming out, there was a large circular sunken bathtub in the middle and was the one to take most of the space, the floor is made up of white tiles and the walls were also white with lights on the ceiling. There was also a smaller version that was connected to the larger one.

In the water, Riku notices how there were rose petals that were either floating or submerge in the water which explains how he could smell a hint of roses in the room along with the steam. The warmth wasn't overbearing for Riku just yet but would be best to just clean his body and hair and leave.

Riku walked to the edge of the bathtub and stepped in.

There were a couple of steps leading down and when he reached to the bottom, his legs were completely submerged in the water. He sat down and leaned onto the side placing his towel on the edge of the sunken bathtub. 

His whole body up to his shoulders was submerged in the waters and hugging his knees close to his chest, Riku felt his tense shoulders relaxed for once as he welcomed the warmth that the bath gave. The flower petals still wanders aimlessly as it follows the water's movements, they look relatively new and fresh like they were in the water just a couple of hours ago, maybe Tenn was the one who did it?

It doesn't matter anyway, the purpose of taking a bath was to relax and let his mind relax to right? So he might as well enjoy this moment before coming back to reality, closing his eyes, Riku leaned back onto the side walls and submerged his chin and mouth in the water as well. 

Enjoying his time in the bath and relaxing, Riku thought it'd be best if he was to get out now as he assumes that it's been a while he's been in the bathroom and maybe the Tenn and the other two might start to question and check up on him, he's already been asked by obscure questions from Tenn already. 

Standing up, Riku walked to where the steps are and left grabbing his towel with him and walking towards the door. When he was close and stretched his hand out to slide the door open, someone had already beat him to it and the door slid open.

Gaku and Ryuu stood at the entrance in front of Riku both wearing a simple and plain white shirt that was buttoned up except for the top as well as wearing black trousers, both of their hair were also wet for some reason. Gaku seemed to be the one who'd open the door as Riku could see how his hand was still holding the door and now looking at Riku with a straight face. 

"There you are little rose. Tenn told us that you'll be here and so we thought to check up on you. How was your bath? Was it nice?" Gaku asked, his voice was cold and harsh as usual.

He and Ryuu watch as Riku fiddle with the towel and wrapping it around his waist covering up his crotch and blush in embarrassment.

Ryuu chuckled quietly to himself seeing Riku's flustered face and spoke, "We're so glad you're feeling better Riku-kun."

It made Riku go even more red when he heard the quiet chuckle coming from Ryuu. Luckily, he had enough courage and dignity to answer them. "Ah yes, thank you. Yaotome-san, Tsunashi-san." He bowed respectfully, "I'll be leaving now, have a nice time."

Before Riku could go pass the two taller and broader males, Gaku's arm stretched closing off the only way out and making Riku come to a halt. "Hold up, who said you was free to leave?" Gaku's brow raised up with his grin spreading. Without warning, he then scooped Riku in his arms forcefully making the other gasp.

"Wah!" Riku exclaimed.

"You gave us, especially me a lot trouble yesterday, you know?" Looking down at Riku, Gaku could see how small and frail Riku looked in his arm as Riku's arms and hands curl securely against his own bare chest. The sight of Riku's vulnerability made Gaku's lust grow. "At the very least, let us have some fun will you?" He began to walk with Riku still in his arms and Ryuu following close behind leaving the door wide open.

"Wa-wait! Please let me down!" 

The panic that set inside of Riku increases as he tries to squirm a little but not too much to make Gaku irritated. Gaku eventually dropped Riku down into the smaller version of the bathtub that has shallower water that reaches up to his ankle and bottom, he could feel a tingly feeling on his bottom from when Gaku dropped in and his bottom landed on the hard floor first with a splash. 

Just before Riku could stand back up, Gaku and Ryuu knelt down on the same level as Riku getting the trousers wet, their shirt was already wet from the splash that Riku made so it didn't really bother them to get wet even more. 

Gaku was next to Riku from the left side leaning closer from the side and coming closer to Riku's face before placing his hand on Riku's left thigh, he gave it a light squeeze at first before squeezing it a little harder.

"Ah! Please stop, it hurts." tugging onto the other man's white shirt weakly with his left hand that was now completely wet and see through, Riku whines feeling Gaku's lips kissing his collarbone.

"Shut up and stay still" He says firmly, "Your skin is so silky smooth I can't resist." licking the collarbone showing his white fangs, Gaku began to use his teeth and nip on Riku's supple skin.

Over on the left of Riku, Ryuu set his hand on Riku's right thigh and reaching under the towel Riku had on his waist and began to rub up and down on Riku's thigh.

"It really is smooth isn't it?" Ryuu muttered. "He even smells like sweet roses. It was a good thing that we'd agreed on placing rose petals in the water isn't it?" Leaning down, Ryuu laid his head on Riku's thigh stretching his arm out up to Riku's leg while nuzzling into his thigh engulfing the fresh smell  and showing his fangs.

He began to give tiny kisses as well making Riku shudder.

"Now now, both of you don't go overboard okay? We need him to still be alive after this even though...I can't resist either." licking his lips, Tenn came from behind of Riku unexpectedly and rests his head on his head soon lowering down to the neck revealing his sharp fangs.

"Please....stop...." Riku cries beggingly. 

Riku never even noticed that Tenn was already here, the door was already open and with all the pleading he was doing, it seems that he didn't realise Tenn's presence. Riku gave a quick glance behind him to see Tenn's hair damp with water dripping off his hair and his white shirt completely wet.

"You know Riku, when I came back and placed your fresh set of clothes in the basket, I thought that it'll be better to leave you be for a bit and let you relax so me, Gaku and Ryuu went into the shower room instead. They arrived earlier than me and said to go check up on you first but then I thought that they might do the unthinkable, so I rushed here all for your sake Riku." Tenn explained. "Since we were nice and considerate won't you let us have some fun with you?

" Hah... Te-Tenn-nii... " Riku huffed out.

Tenn smiles in delight hearing Riku's sweet voice.

Outstretching both of his hands, Tenn reached out and cups Riku’s cheeks with his hands tenderly before forcing Riku to turn his head to the right so that they would face each other. Riku yelped having his head turned so forceful and fast but that yelped only made Tenn’s lust flourish, he could see Tenn’s lecherous smile and his warm hands still cupping his cheeks. 

Tenn chuckles seeing Riku’s flustered face and lifting his body up a little, he leans closer to Riku and kisses his forehead lightly. He chuckles once again under the kiss before leaving a trail of kisses all down to his chin. 

He finally lifts his head up after reaching Riku’s chin and looks at Riku who was speechless and even more flustered.

"Riku~ You were going to allow that boorish guy kiss you wasn't you? I can't let that happen, now can I?" Tenn cooes in Riku's ear.

Tenn’s right index finger moves along Riku’s soft cheeks and when he reaches his soft lips, Tenn begins to stroke Riku’s rosey lips lovingly.

His right hand wanders off once again feeling Riku’s neck and going down up to his collarbone where he stops."It'll be alright if we just drink a little right?" Tenn wasn’t really looking for an answer from Riku and already knew that Riku is unable to verbally answer anything right now.

With his left, Tenn moves Riku’s head to the side a bit so that it would be easier for him to bite into the neck.

"Like I care, I was already planning to drink anyway."

"I'm sure Riku-kun will be fine, it should start getting easier for Riku-kun to handle now." 

Tenn, Ryuu and Gaku started sucking on Riku's skin first wanting his skin to be soft and supple for when they bite into it, being in the bath helped Riku's skin to become more softer so it only took them a couple of minutes before readying their fangs.

Piercing through the skin, they began to suck desiring and longing for Riku's sweet blood and wanting more.

The blood trickled down on Riku's chest as Tenn bit into Riku's neck letting some of the blood flow down a little. 

Gaku vigorously sucked as much of Riku's blood around the collarbone area in addition to using his tongue to taste Riku's skin as an added bonus. 

Some of the blood went into the water as Ryuu pierce through Riku's thigh and now diffusing in the water as Ryuu carries on with his drinking.

".. Gah, aa .... " Riku moaned out unintentionally.

Maybe it was the steam but, Riku felt fainter than usual. 

His head was pounding as well with a hushed ringing sound in his ears. 

Riku tries to lift his hand up in hopes of trying to stop the vampires from sucking his blood or at least stop his head from being in pain. However, upon doing that, he could feel a new wave of dizziness and his vision went hazy. It didn't help how there was the warm steam in the room as well, feeling his consciousness fade away, his eyes roll back and finally, going completely limp.

Riku's right hand dropped making a small splash as it was now motionless by the user and his head leans back without any support.

Feeling Riku's body going still and his head leaning backwards, Tenn looked up from Riku's neck to see what happened and found that Riku was now unconscious.

"Riku?" Tenn called out. 

There was no reply.

Hearing Tenn calling Riku's name out, Gaku and Ryuu looked up to see what happened.

"Is he getting weaker or something?" Gaku scoffed.

"Oh no, do you think we went that far?" Ryuu turned to look at Tenn if he knew what was going wrong and if they were to stop for now. 

Meanwhile, Tenn was in his own thoughts ignoring Gaku's complaints and Ryuu's worries. His first thought was that the steam was the cause but then Riku would've a coughing fit first, he was also acting a little unusual when he woke up and wasn't even in his room. Tenn never remembered Riku to be a sleep walker before nonetheless forgetting about his fever.

Maybe for now, they should step back a bit and let Riku recover his physical and mental state.

Tenn ordered the other two to move away from Riku and when they did, Tenn picked up Riku in his arms and stood up. He turned to look at the other two and spoke, "Gaku, Ryuu. Let's go back to Riku's room and help him dress after that, let's let him rest for a couple of days, we've had enough." 

Getting out of the water, the three of them and Riku left.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First thing to say is that thank you so much for 100+ kudos!!!ヽ(≧∀≦)ﾉ It really means a lot and I really do appreciate it! 
> 
> Now the second thing to mention is that one of the scenes I added was thanks to someone who recommended it to me and at first, I didn’t know if I could do it or not but somehow, I managed. 
> 
> Anyways, thank you for reading and the next update will be some time in March!


	10. Control

Tenn walks through the hallway from the library where he was reading and studying more about the human mind trying to find out if they need to adjust a few things so that Riku could be happy and free out of stress at least.

There wasn’t much information apart from how it would hurt to get bitten for a couple of weeks and they might stress out at the thought of it, maybe he should ask Gaku to be more gentle? Or that his mental state is unstable? After all, he did tell Riku about him being a vampire and how their mother was one as well? A monster. That's what Riku’s first thought must've been and Tenn wouldn't even be mad about that. 

He is a blood sucking monster.

Riku’s blood is irresistible, he'll admit, his blood is special after all. There was a slim chance that Riku would be fully human but with that slim chance, he is a human and Tenn, was born as a vampire. Riku’s blood was already sweet to begin with but since he was born from a vampire and yet was a pure human, the familiarity and welcoming taste and smell was something vampires desired the most.

Standing in front of Riku’s door after taking a couple more steps, Tenn turns the handle and opens the door.

There, the first thing he sees is Riku standing up, awake, and looking out at the window with his hands behind his back. Seeing his brother finally awake, Tenn smiles. “Riku you're awake. Are you feeling better now?” he asks but when he didn’t get a reply, Tenn tilted his head a little and stepped in the room. “Do you see something interesting outside the window? If you like, we can take a stroll outside together.”

It was a couple of seconds before Tenn could hear a low chuckling sound coming from Riku. “It’s been a long time, hasn’t it Tenn?” he said, his voice lower than usual. When Tenn was about to question Riku what he meant by that and not adding ‘nii’ to his name, Riku turned around.

He revealed his deadpan face noticing that Riku’s beautiful ruby sunset eyes are now a dark grey colour, it only took Tenn a split second to realise what was going on.

“Ku-- ! ”

“Move aside, Tenn.”

Tenn stops abruptly hearing Riku’s command, it was a mistake to look directly into Riku’s eyes right now, but it was too late.

“Yes.”

Tenn responds obediently. He moves to the side of the door making room. Riku smiles amusingly, walking towards Tenn and leaves the room without another word leaving Tenn in the room still in the influence of his control.

*

*

*

*

*

“I wonder if Riku-kun is awake now, Tenn should be with him right now.”

Leisurely walking through the hallway, Ryuu was in his own thoughts. Gaku was to bring food to Iori today and Tenn was going to the library for a bit and then checking on Riku. So now, he was a little bored and thought to maybe clean things up in the mansion and then check if anything is ripe and ready to be picked in the garden.

When Ryuu turned a corner, he could see Riku walking in the distance. Ryuu’s steps quickened and when he was close enough, he called out to him. “Riku-kun you're finally awake! What are you doing out of your bed?”

Riku stopped where he was and stood still with his head low and his red locks covering his eyes.

“I need to go to the toilet.” he said.

Ryuu’s first thought when Riku spoke was that his voice sounded a little off but thought nothing of it as it was probably because he just woke up and his voice is hoarse because of that. “Oh, do you know where you’re going right? You might get lost again.” he mentions.

Riku quickly responded and shook his head hearing Ryuu’s offering, his eyes still being covered purposely avoiding eye contact. “Thank you for your concern but I’ll be fine. Now if you don’t mind, I’ll be taking my leave now.”

Remembering that he was needing a toilet and not wanting to get stalled any longer, Ryuu smiled awkwardly. “Ah yes, hope you’ll feel better Riku-kun!”

“Thank you.” Riku bows briefly before walking past Ryuu and going to the toilet.

As the two parted, Ryuu thought that this’ll be the perfect opportunity for him to clean Riku’s room and started walking to where Riku’s room is.

Whiles Riku, instead of going to the toilet, he went up the stairs. To the third floor.

*

*

*

*

Back at Riku’s room, Tenn silently stood still in the same exact position. The clock in Riku’s room carries on ticking every second and as a couple more seconds went by, the control finally broke. Snapping out of the control, Tenn felt his knees going weak and collapsed onto the floor, his hands supporting his torso as he saw his own hands shaking in disbelief.

“...No....” Tenn shakily mutters under his quicken breath. “I-it can't be.... That man is dead, I killed him... so why?”

Hesitantly, Tenn looks up at the clock and notices it's only been a couple of minutes that he was in his control which meant that that man was still getting used to Riku's body and slowly adjusting to his liking. Even though he was still getting use of Riku’s body, he was able to control someone without even changing his eye colour which meant his powers are at least 50%. 

This must be the reason why Riku had that abrupt fever and how he was sleep walking... no ... it must’ve been him who was controlling Riku. 

As Tenn stays on the floor having his mind overfill with thoughts, questions and concerns, Ryuu arrives and sees Tenn on the floor.

“Tenn? Why are you on the floor?”

Tenn flinches involuntarily as he hears Ryuu, he looks up at Ryuu perplexedly which makes Ryuu question things even more, wondering if he wasn’t meant to go to Riku’s room and that it was a bad idea.

“I thought it was a good idea to clean Riku-kun’s room since he's awake now and that he's gone to the toilet. Was that a bad idea?”

Mentioning Riku’s name, Tenn was reminded of Riku and how he is gone somewhere else within the mansion.

“Riku!” Tenn burst out as he stood up in a panic all of a sudden. “He must be going to the third floor to retrieve the gun!”

There could be only two places he would want to go first and if he had to guess, it must be the third floor Tenn thought sparingly. Ryuu looks at Tenn with a puzzled look and one brow raises not knowing any context except for Tenn being alarm about something.

“W-what?”

“I’ll tell you later. Hurry!”

Tenn grabs Ryuu’s hand in a frantic manner and ran off dragging Ryuu along with his chase and running towards the stairs leading to the third floor.

*********

Tenn and Ryuu hastily went up the stairs and rushed through the hallway and came to a sudden stop when standing in front of the door. Tenn had let go of Ryuu’s hand when they went up the stairs so that it’ll be quicker for the both of them.

Tenn eyes widened standing in front of the door and seeing the lock on the door broke, the broken pieces of the chains were on the floor and the door was left a little open.

Tenn was too late.

He stood there with his head hanging low and fist tightening failing to stop him in time.

“Tenn why is it open? What’s going on?” Ryuu questions. When Tenn continued to stay quiet, Ryuu took another step and opened the door revealing that in the case where there should be a gun is now missing and the glass is broken.

“It’s Kujo-san, he’s back.”

Ryuu’s head turns promptly looking at Tenn with disbelief as his eyes widen, doubting on what Tenn said.

“What?”

“He’s controlling Riku’s body right now and already took the light heart gun.” Tenn bit his bottom lip in disgust knowing that Takamasa had taken Riku’s body before continuing his explanation. “I thought I killed him but I guess not, he must've done something before I shot him. Kujo-san took the only thing that could kill him for good but if we were to shoot, then Riku would die as well…”

Tenn’s words slowly died off at the end not wanting to jinx himself with anything or even mentioning Riku’s unfortunate demise. Ryuu couldn't bear the thought of losing Riku either with him being their private blood supply and somebody special to him and the other two vampires.

“... No... what should we do now?” Ryuu hesitantly asks, his words and voice trembling.

If they were to catch Takamasa before he does anything else, maybe they'll be able to save Riku and bring him back, there were many spells and other things from books about witchcraft which is probably how Takamasa was able to survive.

Tenn recollected his thoughts and calmed down a little, he turned to look at Ryuu and gave him a faithful look, having a bit of hope that they’ll be able to kill Takamasa once and for all without hurting or killing Riku.  “Let’s go to the cellar, that’s where I'm guessing he'll be now.” 

“Right! Let’s hurry up and go. As long as Riku-kun-- Kujo-san doesn’t do anything else with Riku-kun’s body then we can save Riku. We also need to tell Gaku and all three of us must be very cautious when we see Kujo-san. Unlike Kujo-san, I don't think any of us know much about using witchcraft spells.”

Tenn nods in agreement with Ryuu and both rush back down to the cellar where hopefully Takamasa hasn't arrived at the room where his belongings are. 

*

*

*

Iori has been planning an escape for a long time now after all the information Riku has given and finally, he came up with something.

He realised that there was a pattern of when the vampire came and gave him food. Usually, it’ll start off as Tenn then Ryuu and finally, Gaku. And if his analysis is right, any minute now, Gaku should be arriving with the food. 

From what Riku's experienced, Gaku is the most hot tempered out of the other two and that he would resort in violence first. Iori would be able to use that as an advantage and hopefully, his plan goes accordingly. 

His plan wouldn't be classed as a first rated idea in Iori's mind but for now, it’ll have to do. He didn’t want to stay any longer and Riku probably wants to get out of this hell-like world. 

He was getting desperate. Seeing Riku having to obey the vampires and seeing how upset Riku looked the last time he saw him.

A few minutes later, Iori's prediction was correct. The loud footsteps, the atmosphere changing from neutral to annoyance and the faint groans and huffs, it was definitely Gaku. 

Another minute went past and Gaku made his appearance holding the plate with his right hand that had the food and knife and fork while the other hand was in his trouser's pocket.

“Oi, here’s your food.” He lazily called out, shaking the plate a little. Iori could hear the knife and fork colliding with the plate as Gaku continued to shake the plate for a couple more seconds. 

Normally, Iori would turn the other way and not look at Gaku which made Gaku annoyed and just slammed the plate on the ground and stomp away but now, Iori looked directly at Gaku’s eyes and gave him a mischievous smile.

“What are you smiling about?” Gaku's eyes narrows down, it was the first time in a long while since Iori had looked at him. Ever since Iori’s and Riku’s first meeting with each other in their new environment, Iori hadn't even been acknowledging that Gaku was there and didn’t care too much about the food.

Iori gave a subdued chuckle as his smile continued to grow out of amusement which Gaku didn’t particularly like. “I’m sorry but you have such a poor manner than the other two, it’s a little laughable”

“Huh?”

“Did you not hear me right? Does your brain not work at all and all you are is a violent brute? How much I pity you.”

Iori continues to mock Gaku and irks his irritation and the desire of wanting to snap right back, he just needs to press the right buttons to do so.

“Ha! You’re just a mere mortal to me, nothing special or exciting about you. So boring.” Acting bold and assertive, Iori could tell Gaku was reaching his limit. His eyebrow twitched more frequently and started to furrow. Gaku was hot and quick tempered, Iori noted.

He just needed to push Gaku one more time.

“It’s rather disgusting and tasteless how you are just a blood sucking monster with no self control. Honestly, brainless vampires like you should just be burnt at the stake with no mercy-- ”

“Be Quiet!”

Gaku shouted, his voice echoing in the cellar as he swiftly took the dull knife that was on the plate and threw it with great accuracy and speed at Iori hitting him above the waist area. The knife was wedged into Iori as blood was starting to seep out and a stream of blood flowed down at the corner of his lip. 

“Gah … ” Iori couldn’t help but let a final gasp out as he laid on the floor.

Regaining his composure, Gaku looked down at Iori’s body walking towards the cell and opened the door. He bent down, placing his hand over Iori’s face checking if he was breathing. A couple of moments went past and there was nothing, he wasn't breathing at all. 

“I guess we won’t be needing him anymore, it’s fine. It serves him right anyway with such a big mouth like that, he should be silenced for good.” Gaku scoffed standing back up and walked out of the cell carelessly leaving the door open. 

The blood from the stab wound was starting to stream down onto the floor as Gaku never knew that a dull knife like that could do so much damage when it comes to mortal humans.

Gaku left with his hands stuffed in his pocket as he casually left the murder scene leaving Iori’s body there as the blood continues to flow.


End file.
